Iron Deku
by Alrain
Summary: Izuku doesn't remember anything of his past and he surely didn't intend to join the most famous hero school of Japan as he was the only male in the whole world with a quirk! How will Izuku survive this and him entering his hormonal stage wasn't helping at all and neither were the girls. OOC Izuku Izuku x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: This is another story when Dual quirk Izuku is over inspired kokob5, but I decided to publish it anyway.**

 **I don't own anything of My hero academia.**

* * *

I'm getting tired I should return soon damn myself for staying up so late!" Izuku scolded himself he was currently flying in his suit **(Iron monger smaller.)** Izuku was just an ordinary looking kid but he was still different he had no parents he wasn't abandoned or got his parents killed he was simply lost in other word amnesia. The only thing he could remember was an explosion and a name 'Izuku and Deku' when he woke up he couldn't remember anything then that but was lucky to find an not so old abandoned space station that was so big like it could hold 850 people he made it his home he explored it and there was no one there making him wonder why they abandoned the place since it was in perfect shape.

"So why did I make so many suits again?" he asked himself as he then suddenly remembered when he came across a computer he immediately understood everything he checked the internet and discovered that this world was filled with women with superpowers called quirks he was really confused at the words quirk he searched it and read the whole history of it he wasn't interested in becoming a hero knowing only women have quirks, but he discovered when he was checking a device that was out of energy but then worked when his hands produced a blue light when he discovered that he had a quirk he still didn't have a desire to become a hero not knowing if women would accept this much less the villains.

To hold it short he began training developing ripped off muscles and also practiced with his quirk he could create shockwaves, fly and blast energy beams. When he found a storage room filled with high quality metal that was very expensive he made the suits just for the fun but slowly started to enjoy making them improving each one of them he had currently 420 suits **(Iron man suits.)** and the metal was not even close to disappearing it looked like it it was barely touched he even upgraded his prototype that he was testing it was a bit bulky but was still flexible and comfortable to move around with. He landed on a building wanting to see the city the suit required a lot of power but he could produce an infinite power making it no problem, the suit had pretty much anything here is a list:

 **1 Anti vehicle missiles**

 **2 Armor penetrating bullets**

 **3 Flamethrowers (Reach up to 5 meters burns through iron.)**

 **4 Power to lift 15 ton**

 **5 Hidden blades (Made of titanium.)**

 **6 Fly at supersonic speed**

 **7 Concentrated energy beam gauntlets (Makes beams more powerful.)**

 **8 Bulletproof/heatproof/waterproof armor**

 **9 Energy shields (strong enough to deflect rockets.)**

 **10 Armor made of gold titanium alloy reinforced with laminated kevlar (Strong enough to resist high space pressure.)**

 **11 Arm Tasers (300.000 volts.)**

 **12 Instant scanning helmet (With AI named Jarvis.)**

 **13 Explosive flares (Can blow up titanium.)**

 **14 Chestpiece beam**

 **15 Electrical cables**

The station where Izuku lived was isolated from the main land the station was build on a nearby island so Izuku was a bit social awkward but who can blame him he was isolated from the people while having no interest in making contact he looked down the building and saw something that made his eyes widen, beneath was the place on fire several buildings were destroyed while weird dressed women were evacuating people he looked where the trouble came from. "Jarvis where is the culprit!"

 _"Scanning sir, it seems like those men there are terrorizing the city and to warn you sir a 4 year old girl is falling from a building at your left sir."_

Izuku's eyes went wide when he saw a girl trying not to let go the edge of a building while under her was a big fire Izuku flew towards her and quickly caught her when she let go.

"AAAHH!" screamed the girl as she fell but then felt something she opened her eyes and saw a flying person catching her "Are you a robot sir?" the girl asked cutely while Izuku chuckled inside his mask.

"No I'm not this is a suit, where are your parents little girl?" she then hugged him with her small arms with her eyes closed.

"Thank you mister robot!"

"No problem where are your parents so I can bring you to them?"

"They ran over there they tried rescuing me but got pulled away by other people." as she pointed at a direction Izuku nodded and flew over there with the girl still in his arms. Izuku maybe lived 4 years alone but he cared about life itself he planned to take care of the villains when he brought the girl to her parents.

* * *

"LET ME GO MY DAUGHTER IS STILL THERE!" shouted a woman who was held back by a few people while a hero tried to reason with her but they all suddenly looked at the air seeing a figure fly over to them this warned the other heroes the figure landed and the people got a bit scared they thought it was a robot but the mother saw her daughter in the arms of it.

"LUCILLE!"

"MOMMY!"

The mother quickly ran over to the robot and who tilted the girls and placed it in the arms of the woman who hugged her daughter afraid she would lose her again.

"Thank you for saving my daughter!" she sobbed while hugging her daughter tightly.

"No problem at all, miss."

This shocked all the people when they heard it was a male voice it walked away and flew in the air into the direction of the villains while Izuku cursed himself he showed himself in front of the heroes no doubt they were going to chase him he then saw 4 trucks and quickly blasted them making them stop driving they all stepped out and fired their guns at him Izuku landed and walked closer to them the bullets didn't harm him they just bounced off like BBS.

 _"Sir there are about 15 men armed with dangerous guns."_

"Shoot their weapons out of there hands!" he ordered as 2 clips above his shoulders shot the guns beyond repair he quickly ran forward and punched 2 of the 15 out he quickly turned around and shot with an energy beam another 2 down, he picked one up and threw him through a wall he turned around but stopped when they held a girl as hostage she was gagged and her hands were bound but then quickly used the clips to shot them down he quickly removed the gag the girl was around his age she had ash blond hair that reached her neck it was also a bit wild styled, she had a wild look on her face and wore a black student uniform but she also had quite a rack, he wanted to ask something but got interrupted by a feminine booming voice.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY, FOR I AM HERE, TEXAS SMASH!"

 _"Texas smash?"_ Izuku turned around only to be met with a punch that met his helmet launching him several feet away. "Ouch! Jarvis is the suit okay!?"

 _"Yes it is okay that blow left nothing but a little dent sir, so no need to worry."_

Izuku looked at where he stood once he saw a tall female with gold blond hair that reached to her back she wore a plain white t-shirt that hugged her body along with jeans and black boots while smiling and then turned around to look at him.

"You there don't move, you may have saved this girl but your to suspicious, come with me and then we solve this out!" she shouted making Izuku nervous he knew who the woman that was looking at him it was the number 1 heroine All might while Izuku cursed himself again for his bad luck that he just had to escape Izuku was not used to talking to other people much less heroes, he stood up and didn't answer he jumped and quickly flew away while All might was following him.

* * *

"Damn it! she is persistent!"

Izuku was trying to fly away from All might but she easily kept up with him he then had an idea he flew away from the buildings just as he was about to fly away a giant fist punched him to the earth making Izuku eat dirt. He looked up and saw a blond haired woman with the size of a building wearing a purple suit along with horns and a mask Izuku just fired a rocket at her it exploded when it hit her when the smoke went away there were only burn marks on her suit but Izuku flew again...but got grabbed and slammed into a building by some wooden roots before he could recover someone tackled him into the building further a woman with white hair wearing a light blue suit with black and yellow markings he quickly used his taser and shocked her away while firing his flamethrower at the incoming wood but the flames died down as another female hero shot water at his gauntlet Izuku switched to his force shield defending him from the water and used his other gauntlet to shoot her down with an energy beam.

"Where did they come from!" said Izuku madly who got tired getting tossed around by the heroes he stood up again and got punched in the stomach making him cringe a bit as he again got smashed in another building. Izuku had a long temper he was always calm but now he was pissed getting tossed around like a rag doll and this time he meant business All might tried to punch him again but Izuku caught her fist catching her off guard, using the moment Izuku threw her into a building and shot 2 rockets after her the giant lady tried to pick him up but countered by using both his gauntlets and tried to fire only to be halted by a voice.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Izuku turned around to face the person but saw many heroes that was even impossible for him to escape Izuku sighed and put his hands in the air, he was scanning which heroes he fought inside his mask. "Jarvis who are those heroes?"

 _"Just wait a minute sir, here is a list of these heroes with their names._

 _All might._

 _Mount Lady._

 _Kamui wood._

 _Deathgoro._

 _Backdraft._

 _Ryukyu._

 _Midnight._

 _Ingenium._

 _Uwabami._

 _Gunhead._

 _Present mic._

 _Sir MOST of them are pro heroes and summoning the other suits is not an option the best thing we can do is surrender and wait for the consequences._

"Damn it are there no other options like fighting them!?"

 _"I'm afraid not sir some of the heroes attacks have no effect on the suit but they are far more experienced in combat while you never fought."_

Izuku sighed with his hands still in the air while Deathgoro and All might restrained him while Kamui wood trapped him from the back with her roots. He was really pissed off but for a weird reason he recalled the blond girl he saved from somewhere but he couldn't remember at all from the amnesia, the heroes leaded him into a reinforced car and drove him away while the heroes who were restraining him were assigned to watch over him.

* * *

Izuku just scanned the heroes by reading what their quirks were and also scanned what there weaknesses were with their quirks without turning his head because the heroes were watching him it was silent until All might tired to start a conversation by asking some things.

"So are you human or robot?"

"..."

"Where do you live?"

"..."

How old are you?"

"..."

Izuku didn't answer any of the questions not wanting to reveal who he was and that he was a male he was a bit afraid what they might do with him but also wanted to know who he was he couldn't connect to the server from the hospital since it was heavily guarded and would track him down so he didn't take any risks, even if they found his hide out the suits were stored underneath the station there was a huge hole pipe that reached the ground of the sea so he stored all his suits there it was not even 1/10 full so Izuku was building suits to kill time.

"I'm human, where I live does not concern you and I'm 14 years old."

"Ahh! You spoke and wait! Your a male and your just 14!?"

"Yes, I am you got a problem with that?"

"No, but what is your surname?"

"I don't know."

This answer caught the heroes off that the young kid didn't know his surname they thought he was playing tricks with them but they detected a honest answer from the boy not any lies at all. Before they could ask more questions the car stopped they stepped out and stood before a massive building with the words UA standing on it Izuku groaned it was the hero academy where girls went to train with their quirks to become pro heroes they pulled him by a chain they bond on his hands together as he entered the school while they walked into the school many girls looked at him while Izuku felt really uncomfortable with all the attention on him focused.

* * *

They entered a room that was quite big but he saw also the girl that he saved who just looked curious at him they leaded him towards a chair and he sat down as they untied the chains and walked away the light went on.

"Can you please get out of your suit?" Izuku replied by saying "Jarvis." this made them confused but then quickly stood on guard as he moved while some parts of the suit retracted as Izuku stepped out of it and looked sternly at them as all heroes het shocked that they saw a boy coming out of the advanced suit they thought a man would be coming out of the suit except for the heroes who asked him questions but instead saw a boy of 14 years old who was quite tall for his age with messy green black hair and freckles on his cheeks and wore a simple plain white t-shirt and black pants and had a scar on his cheek.

"So kid what is your name?"

"My name is Izuku I don't know my surname though."

"How don't you know your surna-"

Before the question was finished someone tackled Izuku to the ground it was the girl with ash blond hair while shouting.

"DEKUUUU!" as the girl shouted with tears in her eyes while smiling.

"Ugh." Izuku felt all the air out of his lungs sucked away when the blond haired tackled but couldn't get any oxygen as he was smothered by her breasts making him suffer.

"DEKU! WHERE WERE YOU I WAS SO WORRIED I STILL REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE CAUGHT IN THE EXPLOSION OF 6 YEARS AGO AND THE POLICE, MARINES AND HEROES COULDN'T FIND YOU!" sobbed the girl with tears in her eyes who just was happy she saw her childhood friend back as she looked down but saw him almost passing out from getting smothered, when she saw this she quickly let go and wiped her tears away and smiled sheepishly.

"PUAH! I thought I was going to die!" shouted Izuku who at the same time wondered how the girl knew his other name "So who are you and how do you know my other name?" as soon as he asked he saw the girl looking shocked and looked like she was going to cry again Izuku tried to calm her down by hugging her which she happily accepted.

"Uhm? can we continue the questions boy?" asked a woman with black hair while wearing a black white skintight outfit along with a red mask "Uhm can you get off me I can talk to you after I'm done." she replied by letting him go and walked back to her seat while still smiling the other women didn't know but they felt a bit jealous that the girl got hugged by the cute boy "so boy how do you not know your surname?" she continued.

"I suffer from amnesia the only thing that I remember is my name and a explosion nothing else."

This made the females murmur until the blond haired girl interrupted them again.

"It is reasonable that he doesn't remember anything I can explain his amnesia!"

"Okay girl can you explain please."

"Yes, anyone know the flight of Skydiver 2409 accident that was shot down by unknown reasons?"

All the women nodded it was a miracle since there was only 1 person missing.

"Well he there was the 1 that was missing I almost fell off but he pulled me inside by pushing himself off!"

The women looked shocked the plane flew 800 meters above the sea that was inhabited by dangerous sharks how he survived was a miracle while Izuku still didn't remember anything but it sounded reasonable since the girl knew his other name although he wondered who the girl was and who his parents are to "The explosion of Skydiver 2409 well that explains why I was lying on top of some metal." muttered Izuku to himself as he remembered that he lied down on a piece of metal before he walked towards the station. He felt a bit lonely those 4 years even with Jarvis he was really bored not interested in anything that he liked heroes interested him a bit but nothing besides heroes, quirks and science didn't gain his interests.

"So in short explanation the boy who went missing is this kid who somehow survived."

The girl nodded and went over to Izuku and hugged his arm who didn't mind at all.

"So kid this suit is pretty heavy, no offense but you look pretty scrawny to be able to move in this suit."

Izuku didn't take the comment kindly "HEY WHO'S SCRAWNY!" and with that he pulled his shirt off showing his lean and muscular upperbody. This action caught them all off but caused them to blush to some even looked at his body in lust while the girl next to him looked like a tomato drooled a bit. Izuku didn't understand why they were blushing but who can blame him he lived alone for 6 years and those years made him quite blunt not afraid to show his body to others so he put his shirt back on much to the dismay of the females.

"Plus if you want to know I built that suit myself."

"But how did you get the materials the metal you used is really expensive and from high quality and we already checked that no one bought these metals."

"I live in a old space station the metal was easy to get and with my intellect it was easy to create the suit but this is a old prototype in scientist eyes a jewel but for me a piece of scrap metal."

This made them all shocked that this was prototype that could tank a hit from All might and still can function and still fight the heroes on a standstill until they got reinforcements to make him surrender "So if you want the suit have it I have no use for it anyway I will just call Jarvis to get me back home."

Izuku said annoyed that he had to stay here for so long he was not happy at all if they wanted the suit they could have it! he hadn't any use for it at all his other suits could easily beat it plus this one had only standard equipment not that they knew it.

"Okay we got all the information we needed you can go home."

"Finally!"

"But Izuku your mother is worried about you! You should go to her first!" said the blond girl worried while said boy wondered how his mother was and seemingly from what the girl said only mother he assumed that he didn't have a father "So I have no father?" the blond girl nodded sadly "But what is your name I don't remember you I'm sorry for that." the girl smiled that he finally asked what her name was.

"My name's Katsuki but you can call me Kacchan!" she exclaimed happily.

"But where do I live then?"

"I know I live under the same roof as you!"

Izuku nodded they then were leaded to the exit by the heroes but stopped.

"Wait kid can you at least give us his adres where he lives so we can pick him up?"

Katsuki just nodded and wrote down on a piece of paper with the adres and gave it to the hero and walked away.

* * *

Earlier Katsuki dragged Izuku to buy some new clothes he wore now a long sleeved black t-shirt that hugged his muscular body along with black pants with neon green lines on it and also went to the hair stylist to cut his hair despite his protests she just straight up ignored him making him sulk a bit they were walking for a while Izuku didn't bother to look ahead he saw huge houses along the way and rich looking kids with expensive clothes but the weird thing was that most of the kids were girls while the boys tried to seduce them but got turned down immediately but rather pointed at him blushing as they saw his muscles being covered by his shirt while the guys glared at him.

"HEY BOY!"

Izuku turned around and saw an rich looking boy glaring at him obviously thinking his muscles were fake.

"So we have here a commoner huh! Well let me show you what we do with a commoner here right boys!" he shouted as several boys stood next to him smirking while Izuku didn't look impressed seeing that they ganged up on 1 person making them a shame of true men "Take this!" and the boy punched him in the stomach he smirked but then widened his eyes as he felt pain course through his fist and pulled back screaming with tears in his eyes making him look pathetic, Izuku returned the favor by punching him in the stomach making him double over and fell to the ground the other boys looked scared one who was brave enough to step up tried kicking him in the face but got his foot stuck by Izuku's hand who twisted it a bit and pushed him away making the boy fall to the ground.

Before they could attack again Izuku blasted them back with a shockwave the boy who was crying earlier spoke up "You bastard we will get you later!" but stopped when a shadow loomed over him it was Katsuki!

"K-Kacchan, h-how are y-you?"

But his response was answered by a growl and a menacing glare "How many times do I need to say it Dallas!" she then used her quirk to blow up a part of the street next to him making him whimper again "NO ONE EXCEPT MISS MIDORIYA, MY FRIENDS AND DEKU IS ALLOWED TO SAY MY NICKNAME!" as she held her hand which emitted small explosions close to his face making him look in fear.

"B-But wh-what is so s-special about him!?"

"He is my childhood friend! and also the lost son of Miss Midoriya!" she shouted madly while Izuku looked surprised at the reaction of the boy when she said 'Midoriya' he guessed that was his surname.

"WHAT!" shouted the rest of the boys who just got up looked terrified Izuku didn't know but his family name was really famous across Japan they were also good friends with many important families and on good terms with UA high and that they tried to attack a member of a high ranking family was a dead wish since they also had a lot of influence to the government the boys picked up their leader and apoligized for their boss and their actions and ran away with their tails between their legs Izuku looked at Katsuki and walked over to her.

 _"NO OTHER BOY IS ALLOWED TO SAY MY NICKNAME EXCEPT DEKU!"_ she thought menacingly she then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw Izuku concerned face "Are you okay?" that made her eyes water again as she remembered being almost beaten up by boys when Izuku saved her she then quickly hugged him and snuggled into his well build chest while the girls looked jealous but they were happy to see their friend way more happy then her usual temper.

"Well let's go home Kacchan!" she nodded happily and hugged his arm and lead him to his home smiling.

* * *

"So this is where I live!" exclaimed a wide eyed Izuku who gawked at the house he used to live in while Katsuki giggled at his reaction standing before them was a Japanese designed house that was 4 stories tall along with towers, pebble paths, river with a bridge that lead to a pavilion with pink lotus flowers in the water, bamboo trees that reached 4 meters along with a flower field of purple flowers, fountains in the shapes on tigers and dragons who spewed water in fountains with majestic orange white colored fish and a shrine with many important looking statues. Izuku thought if he was like those boys a spoiled brat which made him scared if he was that once.

"Well let's go!" as the iron gates opened and they entered they walked for 5 minutes and entered the house he took his shoes off like, Katsuki knowing there were etiquettes when they entered the house a woman appeared with long black hair that reached her back tied in a ponytail wearing a red white standard kimono she looked beautiful in Izuku's opinion "Welcome back Mistress Bakugou, who is the boy if I may ask?"

"I'm fine Ayami, the boy you ask this is Deku or in other words Izuku Midoriya!" as she saw Ayami confused at the name Deku she looked closer and remembered a boy with green black hair taking her hand along with the others to his home and got treated, offered a job and were allowed to stay here she teared up and threw herself at Izuku much to his horror as he got suffocated by her huge breasts "MASTER MIDORIYA!" she screamed happily seeing the boy who took her and her friend and family in.

"What is going on?"

"Something happining?"

"What's the noise here?"

Many doors opened revealing many beautiful curvy women wearing red white kimonos that looked like a bit to small for them.

"Master Midoriya is back!" exclaimed a happy Ayami out.

This made all the woman look at the boy who managed to free himself a bit from suffocation they took a good look on him and recognized their master and quickly went over to hug him while he just struggled to get out of there grasp while Katsuki looked extremely jealous that HER Izuku got hugged by many beautiful women and tried to pry them off him but they recomposed their selves after hearing a stern female voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" they all turned around to see a astonishing beautiful woman with curves that would make a model jealous along with black green hair that reached her back tied in a ponytail decorated with a lotus flower while wearing a black green kimono "Welcome back, Misses Midoriya!" said all women while bowing deeply towards her.

"As ease girls what was the noise abo-" she stopped her sentence when she saw Izuku in the middle she recognized him immediately the black green hair like herself the innocent look that looked like it couldn't harm a fly she teared up and ran up to him and hugged him close to her shoulder Izuku quickly figured out that this was his mother and hugged her awkward back while patting her back "Uhm sorry mom but I suffer from amnesia so I'm not being able to remember you at all." she just replied that it was okay as long as he was here she took him to a room followed by Katsuki and were talking and looking at pictures of his childhood until she called Ayami to lead Izuku to his old room.

* * *

"This is your room Master Midoriya!" Izuku gawked again at the display of his room it was big enough to hold 16 people it had a kings-sized bed along with a mini fridge, a plasma screen TV on the wall along with a DVD player with many CD's next to it it also had many game consoles, A mechanical wardrobe that seperate his clothing even his socks and underwear, a own bathroom with shower with TV, bath big enough for 10 people along with a hot sauna, 3 couches facing the TV, in the middle of the room a jacuzzi, aquarium walls with lots of tropical fish and real coral, a desk with computer that has 3 screens and as last a huge balcony with a small flowerbed and good view on the city.

"Ayami was I really this spoiled?"

"No you weren't at all!"

"Can you tell me how I was before I went missing?

"You were a kind person that would care more about other people rather then yourself but you had no backbone making you easy to cry and scared while you were also very shy which made it hard for you to make friends."

"Hmm." thought Izuku he was happy to discover who he was and that he was not a spoiled kid he looked at a bunch of notes and opened 1 and on it was information written on heroes he was quite impressed that he knew so much and decided to save it on his computer.

"Oh and Master?"

"Ok first of all don't call me MASTER and second Izuku or Deku is fine."

"As you wish Ma-Izuku!"

"Was I obsessed with heroes?" as he looked around to see posters of All might, Mt lady, Midnight and Kamui wood but blushed a bit when he saw the suggestive poses and decided that he would be removing them later not wanting to look like a pervert "Yes you were a bit obsessed with heroes at the point were it got bit annoying and scary." Izuku nodded again and activated his earpiece "Jarvis can you bring me MARK 4?"

 _"Already done sir, just wait a minute MARK 4 will be brought by MARK 2 &3." _replied Jarvis with amusement in his voice detected making Izuku chuckle and playfully rol his eyes "Ayami warn the others if they see 2 metal men flying towards the house that they don't attack them okay?"

She nodded and went away to tel it the others, Izuku went outside again and looked at the air and saw 2 men flying to his house and landed in front of him while at the same time Inko, Katsuki, Ayami and the other women came they saw 2 intimidating metal robots the left one was silver colored with blue on some parts and the right one was black and red while holding a suitcase along with a key he walked forward and gave the suitcase with the key to him "Thank you Jarvis! and also make a new MARK 1 just for model display please?" the suit nodded and flew back into the air with the other one following him.

"No problem those were my suits and Ayami can you get me a really advanced toolbox?"

"Uh yes I will do it immediately Master I mean Izuku!"

"Mom and Kacchan?"

"Yeah what is it Izuku/Deku?" Izuku gave them a soft smile which made them blush and the other women squeal with hearts in their eyes "When I have free time after school let's catch up those 6 years!" they nodded heavily at that they saw it was getting dark making Inko order everyone to sleep as everyone went to their room while Izuku placed his suitcase on the desk with they key next to it while smiling and fell asleep on his soft bed not noticing that Katsuki snuggled with only her panties and white button up shirt on in his bed and hugged him and laid her head down on his chest.

 _"I'm happy that your back Deku now that you have a quirk we can both still become heroes!"_ she thought before sleep took her away to dreamland while Izuku unconsciously hugged her tightly close to himself.

* * *

 **Alrain: Hope you enjoy the story if you don't like how OOC Katsuki here is this is my story so no hate if you don't like how Katsuki is so affectionate with Izuku until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: I don't own anything of My hero academia enjoy.**

* * *

"Hmm I should test it before using it." muttered Izuku who was checking a black silver colored bag pack it looked like it was made from regular clothing but in Izuku's case it was not, it was a convertible suit that he made if he was suddenly attacked by a villain or someone, also he got rid of all his notepads that he wrote once and saved all the information written on his computer his room looked a bit dangerous though it was filled with technology and liquid filled tubes and an advanced looking table that produced a moveable hologram to construct items and calculate if it works.

Izuku was actually doing this to get his mind off Katsuki when he woke up he saw her in his bed hugging him while he did the same to her but she barely wore anything modest and worse he got teased for it saying he was a naughty boy while grinning when she caught him grabbing one of her breasts and just walked out of his room. Izuku was trying some new ideas for convertible suits forms that no one will notice at all like his suitcase but that would be suspicious if a kid walked with it everywhere so he got multiple ideas:

 **1\. Bag pack.**

 **2\. Wristband. (Gauntlet only)**

 **3\. Bike.**

 **4\. Headset/laptop. (Light weight armor)**

 **5\. Scarf. (Advanced ninja suit)  
**

 **6\. Phone (Gauntlet)**

"Damn you! Kacchan!" cursed Izuku who was embarrassed as hell when he remembered the sexual moment that happened an hour ago he just hit puberty and the women who lived here made his hormones go wild like crazy! He hoped that it would work out for him to keep his desires in check "If God is real curse him!" shouted Izuku after he finished working on his bag pack but decided to take it with him and wore it over his shoulders and picked up his suitcase and left his room while being greeted by the maids who smiled that it wasn't a dream that their master came back much to Izuku's embarrassment they called him Master making him blush cherry red.

As soon as he walks out of house All might landed in front of him catching him off guard while scaring the living shit out of him and landed on his back. "HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA SORRY FOR FALLING IN!" she says in her usual booming voice while Izuku groaned in annoyance asking himself if All might always speak in such a tone and had such a carefree attitude not what he expected from the number 1 hero.

"So why are you here All might?" as he stood up and dusted the dust off his pants and picked his suitcase up while the number 1 hero was still grinning as if nothing happened Izuku's mother heard the noise and walked outside and saw it was All might and sighed.

"How have you been doing, Toshina?" asked Inko with a tired sigh.

"I have been doing good Inko!" she replied cheerfully back.

"Wait! you 2 know each other?" asked a surprised Izuku who never guessed that his mother was friends with All might who grinned further if that was possible while Inko just nodded "When you were away for 6 years you missed a lot like a satellite that was fired out of an unknown area into space the whole world was in panic for a moment." when she mentioned that she saw her son freeze for a bit making her wonder if her son had anything to do with it. Luckily All might unconsciously saves him from getting questioned by his mother.

"We have no time! we need to let you check out the school here let me help you!" offered All might to carry him under her arms which Izuku denied completely "NO! I have my own transportation!" as he finished he laid down his suitcase on the ground and pressed a button on his bag pack making the women wonder why he did that and was about to ask but stopped when the bag began to move and suited his whole body it looked really cool in their opinion Izuku was now dressed in a black silver colored suit that made him look menacing and picked up his suitcase and attached it to his back "Young Midoriya! You look so cool!" shouted All might along with Inko who nodded in agreement making the boy blush but lucky for him they didn't see it because of his helmet.

"Follow me Young Midoriya!" as All might jumped away while Izuku hugged his mother goodbye and flew behind her.

* * *

All might soared through the skies followed by Izuku who kept up while they drew many looks towards them especially Izuku since they never saw him or thought that he was a robot that just annoyed him even though he didn't hear them but he somehow felt that they called him a robot and quickly flew next to All might.

"All might can I ask you something?"

"Fire away Young Midoriya!"

"Why do I need to go to UA?"

"Because your intellect is very impressive."

"Oh! I thought it was because of my quirk."

"Wait you have a quirk?!"

"Yes I have it was weird I discovered it by accident."

"Hmm? That is interesting I can recommend you or have you take the exams!"

"I would actually like to try the exams it also it would be a great opportunity to test MARK 4!"

"MARK 4?" before she could ask further they arrived at the academy and walked over to the gates, All might picked a card out of her pocket and scanned it in front of a lock pad when she did the gates opened. Izuku looked impressed at the school the first time he got here he didn't get time to get a good look at the school and scanned the whole area Izuku whistled at the security level it was nothing to sneeze at.

"So Midoriya we kind off forget to ask you something where do you get the power source to use your suit?"

"It's my quirk which allows me to produce an infinite amount of energy to fire beams and create shock-waves I can also fly with it, flying feels really refreshing also the beams are strong enough to destroy reinforced Iron doors." All might nodded and said that they kind off knew it since they checked that the suit didn't have a power source to make it work also the suit required a lot of energy to function. "Oh you mean MARK 1 that is just scrap metal I was planning to use it as a model in my tubes with the original MARKS since this model required a lot of power but the new models don't require that much anymore."

"Wait so your saying that was a fault!?" asked All might shocked that the advanced suit that the support team researched was just a prototype.

"Yes, It is a prototype since the weight slows it down, while the flying needs more power to lift it off the ground it was only made of titanium with laminated kevlar, but it is also made of some scrap metal making it only strong enough to deflect military weapons," said Izuku nonchalantly as if the suit was crap while All might understood it and stared at him with a weird look that Izuku didn't notice at all the look he was given by the hero.

* * *

 **UA High**

They entered the principal office the principal was a female with short white hair in a bob-cut style and had some bear ears on her head along with some paws and tail and had a scar that drew across her left eye. She looked quite cute but her size could be mistaken for 14 years old but her body looked like one of an 18-year-old model the clothes she wore was a blue-white suit with yellow buttons but some of the buttons were open giving people a good amount of cleavage. She looked up and raised an eyebrow when she saw Izuku in his suit.

"All might can you explain why you brought a robot here?" making Izuku fall down in anime style making All might laugh with the principal joining her obviously noted that it was a person and guessed that many said it before her, Izuku didn't mind that the little girl thought he was a robot it was cute but now adults was too much for him and was getting tired of being called a robot every time and that he would be called something else but he would soon eat his words when he hears the next thing.

"O-Okay sorry for that how can I guess that it is an s-suit." stuttered the principal still laughing while All might giggled making Izuku groan in annoyance as he stood straight again.

"So who is the girl?" this made Izuku fall again in anime style making All might double over in laughing while Nedzu just widened her eyes that she called a boy a girl making her laugh again while Izuku sulked being called a robot was reasonable but a GIRL that was just embarrassing as hell and lost almost all of his manly pride.

 _"Why me!?"_ thought Izuku while crying anime tears making the suit look funny.

"Hihihihi! Okay then b-back to business t-then." she managed to say while wiping off her tears, Izuku groaned again in annoyance and was just a hair away of blasting the grin off All mights face. "Why did you bring this boy here I can assume that he is the one that built this suit we just got but we never figured out to replace the power core the suit is eating the electricity up when we tried to load it up." she sighed in frustration the armor was really well made but it required a lot of power but it was a piece of art in Power loaders eyes, it looked a bit bulky but it was still flexible the girl named Mei was quite ecstatic to check the suit it was armed with dangerous weapons so they detached that first off weird enough it was Mei's idea.

"So is he here to explain what the power core is or is it something else?" All might grinned again and slung her arm over Izuku and pulled him close unknowingly against her well-developed chest making Izuku blush while not trying to think dirty thoughts. "He's going to be a hero! I am going recommended him here!" making Nedzu raise her eyebrow.

"Why? he is a boy you know, no offense."

"None was taken."

"Yes he is a boy but he has a quirk!" this made Nedzumi look in shock and got interested that the boy was recommended here by All might and was curious what his quirk was and why he wore a battle suit, she was usually busy with meetings and paperwork but she didn't mind she liked to work hard but because of that she didn't get the details of the wearer of the suit so busy was she.

"That is quite interesting what is his quirk then?" she asked with interest.

"My quirk allows me to produce an infinite amount of energy allowing me to shoot beams, shock-waves and fly in the air but I can also infuse it in machines like my suit here the gauntlets allow me to shoot more concentrated beams making them more powerful along with other weapons," Izuku replied with a full explanation making Nedzu smile that she didn't have to ask such questions.

"What is it made off?" she asked further.

"Gold-titanium alloy reinforced with laminated Kevlar it is the same as the suit that I left here but that one is made of titanium." she nodded but widened her eyes where did a boy of his age get such high quality metal that was very expensive to afford since it was really strong and resistant to some elements like earth, fire, and ice.

"Where did you get such metal though?" Izuku just shrugs and said that he lived at an old abandoned station but asked if they could claim it to which Nedzumi agreed after Izuku told her that there was still much from the metal left for the academy to use to make suits for the students and pro heroes, Nedzumi liked the boy already he was not selfish at all and the boy even offered to upgrade the suits if they wanted him to so she quickly typed at her computer and bought it for a small price making it UA highs property and decided that Izuku was responsible for it now legally.

"Thank you for the help sorry for the trouble though." Nedzumi just waved it off.

"No problem well let's test your abilities then after that I still need to figure out what the satellite was 3 years ago this one is quite a mystery." Izuku laughed nervously at that making Nedzumi and All might look at him with curiosity why he was like that when the satellite was brought up "Yeah about that you don't have to worry about since I was the one that shot it in space." Izuku answered their questioning faces they didn't look surprised though making Izuku sigh in relief but that got shot down when he saw the serious expressions.

"Why did you do that it cause worldwide panic even if it was for 2 minutes." she asked with her face filled with sternness and interest why a 14-year-old boy would do that "It was one of my most powerful suits it need to be stored safely away from everyone except myself who knows the password to get it here and send it back." the principal hums satisfied with his answer.

"Still you should think about the consequences!" scolded Nedzumi.

"I-I'm very sorry." said Izuku, one thing he knew was never piss off the opposite gender or mention something like that.

"Well let's go to the ground then!" she said in a cheerful tone while Izuku got out of his suit and left his bag on a sofa and retracted the suitcase off it and carried it with him to the training grounds.

* * *

 **City replica**

"Wow, it is quite big and well improved I must say." as Izuku looked around and was wondering who his opponent would be.

"Ah, I know you! You're the kid in the suit!" Izuku turned around and saw that it was Mt lady smiling along with another female standing next to her wearing a similar outfit as Mt lady it was Midnight the R-rated hero Izuku could see that Mt lady's outfit had more modesty in comparison to hers, Midnight was checking Izuku out and licked her lips while clacking her whip to her side. Izuku felt that he was in danger and felt that his clothes were stripped off him with her eyes.

"Hmm, you have a good body mind if I get a private look at it later~?" she asked in a husky and seductive voice making Izuku blush madly as she leaned in closely while Mt lady looked annoyed and pulled her back making her pout a little bit.

 _"Thank you Mt lady!"_ thought Izuku relieved but quickly took his words back as Mt lady did the same as Midnight and pressed her chest against his back making him blush again while Midnight did it in the front they continued to enjoy his blushing face but immediately stopped after principal Nedzumi came in who wondered why Izuku was blushing like a tomato.

"Oh by the way what is your name I didn't get it?"

"My name is Izuku."

"Your surname?"

"Oh right sorry about that I'm not used to pronouncing my surname after living 6 years solitude when I was 8." this made Nedzu, Mt lady and Midnight shocked they were few of the heroes that weren't present in the interrogation room.

"You lived 6 years alone!" shouted Mt lady and Midnight at the same time while Nedzumi looked in sympathy.

"Yes I wasn't abandoned, I suffer from amnesia after the plane crash of Skydiver 2409," said Izuku who didn't see the problem of living alone but quickly got it that it was his age that made them shocked but he assured them he was fine.

"My surname is Midoriya." this gained another set of surprised looks from the females Izuku was told by his mother that their family had much influence in the world as they were good in economics the money they owned on the bank and the banks they owned were immensely and the money they possess was just too much for Izuku to handle.

"You're from the Midoriya family!"

"Yeah, I know everything about the influence we have but don't worry I'm not a spoiled brat."

"Okay, lets just begin shall we." as she walked to a higher position followed by the 2 others while All might waited there for them Izuku then noticed that other heroes were present to interested how he could fight "Izuku your opponent will be Cementoss." as a tall lady with Grey hair appeared she was really beautiful but she also moved a bit slow Izuku noted that she might have some tricks to fix it. She was first surprised that her opponent was a boy, but understood the situation once Nedzumi explained her.

"So you're my opponent I hope you can give me a good fight," she said and checked his body out and smirked a bit making Izuku uncomfortable again, and again he felt that Mt Lady and Midnight were eyes raping him.

"Begin!"

Izuku widened his eyes when Cementoss tossed a piece of cement towards him he blasted it into pieces and dodged another one incoming and blasted an energy beam towards her it hit her but she moved the cement underneath her making the beam hit a piece of her clothing.

"All might give me my suitcase quickly!" she did what he told her and threw it over to Izuku who catches it and placed it on the ground making it open revealing a lot of tech and step on to it and pushed his hands into it and picked it up and placed it on his chest while pushing his arms at the opposites direction of each other as the armor automatically suited him up plates covering his whole body as his mask finally was covered he looked towards Cementoss who thought that the suit up was cool like the rest of the heroes.

"WOW THAT SUIT UP WAS SO COOL!" screamed Mt lady like a child while the others nodded a bit fascinated by the suit up and that it was in the form of a suitcase "I wonder how he was able to make an advanced suit in the form of a suitcase does he have more you think?" asked a curious and excited Present mic wanting to have one herself.

Izuku raised his hands to shoot but got and block of cement slammed into his chest and then repeatedly got shot with block of cement Izuku flew up and shot a rocket next to her destroying the ground next to her making her cover her eyes when she opened them she got shot in the chest and groaned in pain.

Cementoss smiled wanting to have a good fight and the boy gave her a run for her money and then raised a large slab of cement and hurled it at him, Izuku was a bit late to dodge and got hit and thrown into a building at the same time he stood back up and his chest suddenly glowed and fired a massive beam of energy to her, she tried to block it with a large wall but the beam went straight trough it hitting her she stood back up with much effort and excitement, and moved the ground under her and launched herself to him and slammed into him and began punching him.

Izuku reacted quickly and used a shockwave to get her off him and used his flamethrower to burn her even though it didn't do much but it charred her clothes revealing some places like her stomach and legs and also gave him a good view of her cleavage, he got a bit sidetracked but slapped himself into reality and fired rockets at her making them explode making her fall on her back Izuku then flew to her and aimed his gauntlet at her face but instead of a beam he released sleeping gas making her drowsy and sleep while Izuku landed on the ground and carried the unconscious Cementoss back to the heroes.

"Well done Izuku your armor looks like it easily holds on!" said Nedzumi smiling.

"Yes, my suit only has some dust and really small dents nothing that can't be fixed." as Izuku handed Cementoss over to All might who slung her over her shoulder with ease.

"Well done Young Midoriya!"

"Yeah, you did great!"

"Cool suit up!"

"Can you make one for me please!?"

Izuku was a bit overwhelmed but luckily this time for him Principal Nedzumi saved him and said that they should return and walked back but in Izuku's case flew back.

* * *

Izuku was actually bored out of his mind he wanted to go back to his station but figured out that he first needs to tell principal Nedzumi who was having a meeting and he didn't want to disturb her and the others so he decided to get the dust off his suit and stay in it and explore the place for a bit his bag was left by Nedzu trusting her that she would take care of it he thought of new adjustments for his suit he wanted to improve it more and more wanting to be prepared for any kind of situation that is why he build Veronica who was stored in space to deal with huge trouble and he had also an idea for a sea base and quickly thought if he could find an abandoned base like the space station.

 _"If I can find one I can store my boats and submarines in it!"_ Thought Izuku excited if he could find one but needed one of his submarines to transfer some of his boats. He was so caught in his thinking that he didn't notice many students staring at him probably the best thing that Izuku was sunk into his thoughts since they were very luscious looking despite their age.

"Is that a robot?"

But that one comment made him fall again in anime style making it look funny "I'm not a ROBOT!" shouted Izuku comically to the girls who made the comment who were surprised but then giggled a bit seeing that it looked funny and cute at the same time even though they couldn't see his face "Okay sorry for that didn't mean to hurt your feelings you sure are sensitive about being called a robot?"

"You have no idea how many people called me a robot this is a suit!" he hoped someday that one person at least one person in the world would not mistake him for a robot "Okay so what is your quirk uh..."

"Izuku is my name." this made the 2 girls confused "That is a weird name for a girl." this made Izuku fall again and cried anime tears he should have expected that already this was an all-girls-school and he had no escape he needed to be protected since the whole world knows he's a boy with a quirk UA was the second place where Izuku was safe. However, for the girls they seemed more confused why he was falling again not knowing he was a boy.

"I am not a girl." sulked Izuku just hard enough for them to hear, This made them shocked they heard about the boy with a quirk but never knew how he looked like and her he was wearing a cool looking suit sulking on the ground crying anime tears.

"Are you maybe the boy with a quirk?" she asked to which Izuku nodded as he stood up he wanted just to plan on finding an abandoned base underneath the sea level he founded a space station that was big enough for 850 people to live in and the government never noticed a thing, so why not the possibility? Knowing his technology he maybe could find it with a little luck but right now he was called constantly a robot or a girl in the academy mostly robot of course but that was less bad then being called a girl.

"Can you show us your face?"

"I can't I need to go somewhere."

"Ah come on a quick peek!?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Pretty no."

"Aww! Come on!"

"How about no?"

"For one second?"

"I need to go."

"Come on~"

"Okay then." Izuku finally gave in as he saw that there was no escape from getting away.

He replied their request and retracted his helmet and it revealed his face while the rest of his head was still covered the girls were taking a good look at his face and nodded to each other while Izuku was wondering why they did that, Izuku was still waiting and was wary at what they were going to do. "Can you close your eyes for a sec please?" he nodded not seeing the harm in it and closed his eyes, he then felt something soft on his cheeks he opened his eyes and saw that the 2 girls were kissing his cheek he quickly backed up with a huge blush on his face and was stammering.

"Wh-What were you t-two doing!?" Izuku may have lived 6 years in solitude and unknown areas he was still deep inside the innocent Izuku who was in mind, soul and body one and all purity that wasn't a bit perverted or impure. But now was another story he hit puberty and his hormones were going crazy and going to all-girls school was not helping one bit it made it worse than it was torture itself the girls of the school were very attractive and curvy despite their age.

"Oh, you were quite cute in our opinion but now your adorable when you blush!" she said with a teasing smile while the other giggled at his reaction, he sighed but then his mask began to beep so he closed his helmet and checked what it was the girls who heard the sound were curious what it was and were paying attention "What is going on Jarvis?"

 _"Sir you said you wanted to find a base while you were busy flirting with the girls I found one for you,"_ replied Jarvis in his British monotone voice.

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING JARVIS!" snarled Izuku for a moment, unfortunately, the girls heard it too and giggled again Izuku just walked away quickly before the girls could talk again not being able to take any more teasing then he could today "Jarvis just tell me where the base is?"

 _"There is one 1 in the Southern ocean and 1 in the North pole on land located both are very old but in good condition to work but the weather makes it hard for us to reach it even in the suit it will be a little challenge to reach it."_ answered Jarvis with a bit of worry in his voice "No problem just make a slammer tank that resists extreme cold temperatures **(Tank of Star Wars the clone wars the battle of Kashyyyk.)** for the North pole and looks if one of my submarines are able to resist the cold water and pressure of the Southern ocean."

 _"Maximum time to build and search for the right vehicles is a full 6 hours to do so sir luckily for you sir your building tech is also quite amazing._ **(Like how subnautica builds their submarines just gathering the stuff and using lasers for it or whatever.)**

"Your giving me to much praise Jarvis maybe I should send some of my tech including this one to UA and my family?" wondered Izuku before he went outside and flew to his home again while scanning the area for anything that interested him seeing nothing he decided to fly home instantly.

* * *

"What to do here now?" Izuku was exploring the house for a bit he had nothing else to do he wasn't in it for designing and inventing new ways for convertible armors he wanted to do something else than that he wanted another hobby but the possibilities were endless he looked at the internet and it astonished him how many hobbies there were so he looked for a while and decided to do a hobby of taking care of plants and nurturing endangered animals he had now a baby hunter Owl that he was taking care of by feeding it pieces of raw meat and named him Hunter who cooed in response that he was sleepy so he carried the big baby owl to a nest that he was given and laid him carefully down there and petted him for the last time.

"Hm mom gave me a account lets see what the amount is?" he went to the bank and typed his password in and his eyes bulged almost out of his eyes when he saw the money he had all to himself he was now asking himself how much money they made "Hm Jarvis I think I will give some of my motorbikes to the motor company we own."

 _"Of course sir which one do you mean?"_

"Wait hold that thought send first the new environmentally friendly power source I have made."

 _"The arc reactor sir?"_

"Yes I will make this world better starting with some of the economic problems this will make me not look like a spoiled kid I want to show the world that Izuku Midoriya works hard too like my mom."

 _"Quite a selfish desire, sir, but you also do this for the company and your mother so it will be done."_

"Make also a website and place some of my formulas and the newest kind of friendly tech.

Over the next 8 hours Izuku was placing formulas and discussing with important people online and even bought shares and looked at the people who bought his formulas and the Arc reactor was now a walking fire on the internet and was invited to attend to and important expo but Izuku was a bit to young for it so he denied it friendly and explained his reasons and they understood he went to his mother to catch up some time but found out that she was sleeping with an huge amount of paperwork so Izuku carried her away and tucked her in and filled all her paperwork in and let it be checked by his mothers assistance who was quite impressed and took it away and send it to the company's.

"Okay, that was really enjoyable! I'm going to take a shower." Izuku walked towards the showers but found out that there was a hot spring so he decided to go there instead of his private shower he entered and closed the door and stripped out of his clothes only a towel bind on his waist and entered the showers and cleaned himself before entering.

"I wonder how this will feel?" as he entered the hot springs and slowly let himself sink in it, it burned a bit but he got used to it and enjoyed how the warm refreshing water relaxed all his muscles and washed his stress away "Aah! this feels good I can stay here for hours!" Izuku didn't mean it he already read the caution of staying too long in the hot springs "Enjoying the water, Izuku?" asked an amused voice.

"Yes I really enjoy it." replied Izuku to the voice unaware that it was Ayami who entered earlier and saw that Izuku entered how he didn't see her was because of the steam that came from the hot water "It must be your first time in a hot spring huh? Izuku?"

"Yes it is my first time in a hot spring," said Izuku still unaware of Ayami being here with him.

 _"Hmm? actually, who is there?"_ thought Izuku before opening his eyes and saw Ayami smiling at him.

"Oh hey, Ayami."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AYAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" shouted Izuku but quickly closed his mouth.

"Oh, I was here earlier and how you didn't notice me was because of the steam and you didn't pay attention," she said calmly while not attempting to hide anything of her body, she really didn't mind Izuku may not remember it but he saved her before the accident along with all of her friends. She was him thankful for eternity and decided to serve him forever no matter what he wanted to do. "And the hot springs are actually meant for the staff."

"I-I'm s-sorry for not l-looking! I should leave now!" stuttered Izuku as he stood up and prepared to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Can you please stay?" that caught Izuku off she told him once that he saved her but was her situation so bad?

"Okay I stay." said Izuku as he lowered himself into the water again while Ayami talked further "Even you don't remember that you saved me I'm still thankful without you I would be dead." as she remembered beaten up in an alleyway she almost lost unconsciousness she saw Izuku standing there with an umbrella looking shocked and running towards her and carrying her to the hospital. She woke up and thought she died but looked around and saw she was in a hospital and saw that Izuku was sitting in a chair sleeping while the doctor explained everything.

"I was really scared and thought I was going to die I felt so weak and useless even now I feel still weak so I'm actually just a hindr-!" she stopped when she felt 2 arms hugging her she turned her head around and saw Izuku giving her a smile.

"Your not useless Ayami your a strong woman and when you can't protect yourself I will be there for you!" he said with confidence as Ayami widened her eyes at his statement and smiled and hugged him back but something clicked in her mind and turned around and kissed him on the lips he didn't try to push her off and just responded by kissing her back and that night they were connected to each other.

Midoriya Izuku was a boy that knows how to restrain himself but with all the stress he got today he needed some relief.

Izuku ripped off the towel that Ayami was wearing and also undid his, Ayami blushed and thought she was dreaming this but it wasn't as she felt the next hours the best moments of her whole life.

* * *

 **Alrain: That was it I will soon tell Ayami's past they did have sex but I still need experience with writing lemons and then need to change the rating.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: I don't own anything of My hero academia enjoy.**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV**

Izuku was currently working on his computer he managed to publish the Arc reactor the Midoriya family became more famous and one of the biggest economic problems in Japan was gone, his mother was proud of him that he was able to do something like that in just mere minutes it was fun in Izuku's way since he had pretty much nothing to do school lessons were pretty much out of the idea since he aced all the tests he got, PE turned out to be bad too since the girls would ogle his body and his physical strength was also perfect in the end school wasn't necessary for him. He was currently checking on Veronica the satellite he shot into space it carried a specialized container with a powerful armor that was near All might's power.

Izuku's eyes went wide when he realized that he forgot to set the suit on a safety lock that made sure none of the weapons would be activated if it fell on the ground or if someone would accidentally touch it.

"Damn it I was so tired that day I didn't think of that!" he quickly dressed and bolted out of his room and kissed his mom and Ayami goodbye, Katsuki was at school and crawled into his bed again. Izuku went outside and forgot that he didn't take any of his suits and calling for one in the station would take an hour to reach him. His eyes then focused on his self-built bicycle and hopped on it and drove away.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The streets were normal until Izuku rode on the street and transformed in the middle of the people it was like his bike was ripped apart but in reality it encased itself on Izuku who was now flying at a fast speed, the armor consisted out of orange/black armor that looked a bit different from the other since this one was built for speed and power, not for defense it could fly fast, run fast, fight fast and react fast _**(Using the armor of Ingenium .)**_

 **"I hate myself so much right now! I forgot that the suit had many dangerous weapons inside it and forgot to set it on the safety mode!"** he scolded himself for it he got careless and was still not used to live with others what do you expect he was from a rich family that had much influence on the world and discovering he was the only male that possessed a quirk along that he got yesterday constantly harassed by every girl or woman because of his face and body build **"Maybe I shouldn't have shown them my body or wear some clothes a size above my own."** muttered Izuku as he arrived at the same time at UA high and quickly entered the school building scanning his card he got.

Izuku was running like the devil was on his tail and was searching for the support room but then ran into someone on the way.

"OW!"

"AAH!"

Izuku crashed into someone, unfortunately, it didn't hurt too much and looked up to who he crashed in, it was a woman of normal length with messy black hair and wore bandages that hanged loosely around her neck and hidden underneath the bandages were a pair of yellow goggles, she also looked like she was lacking sleep seeing the eyes of her who looked really dry making Izuku think if that was due to her quirk.

"Son of a bitch! Who ran into me?!" said the woman annoyed and looked at the person that crashed into her "A robot?" she said with a bit of interest but Izuku got hurt again and face faulted to the ground groaning for the so many times again.

"I'm not a robot." cried Izuku softly out making the woman laugh a bit seeing the scene before her looked funny. "Okay, then girl what is your name?" just as Izuku wanted to stand up he facefaulted again his pride stabbed again by the comment he heard so many times.

"I'm not a girl too, I'm the boy with the quirk." answered Izuku who stood up straight again "And sorry for running into you Eraser head I'm in a hurry." he wanted to run again but then felt something restrain him holding him in place preventing him from moving much to Izuku's dismay and fear, he slowly turned his head around and met the glaring red eyes of the female pro hero deactivating his quirk making the armor lose function but that didn't do much since the armor was really light.

"Oh! I don't think you will get that easily away from me~" she said in a sing-song voice making him shudder like a leaf, she sighed out in annoyance and curiosity and let Izuku go who was still frozen in fear and even if he could run away she would easily catch up with him since his quirk was still deactivated. "So why are you in a hurry?" she asked in a tone that made him realize he wasn't getting out of here.

"I'm searching for the support room."

"Why are you searching for the support room kid?"

"Because I gave my suit to the school."

"So your the kid that returned from the dead, Izuku Midoriya," said Shouta as her eyes stopped glowing easing Izuku.

"Uh? Yeah, I forgot to set my suit to the safety mode because it is armed with weapons that can blow up buildings." just as he was about to continue someone beat it to him and that someone was Mt lady who walked around the corner seeing Izuku in another suit. "Oh! Don't worry they already detached the weapons of it," said Mt lady making Izuku sigh in relief but what could he do now?

"Hey, kid! Want to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat?" at the same moment Izuku's stomach growled for food making him blush his helmet maybe cover his face but the female pro heroes saw right through it and began to laugh at the boy's misfortune.

"Uhm? Can I ask something?" said Izuku halting the laughter of the woman. "How is Cementoss?"

"Why do you want to know about her?" asked Aizawa with narrowed eyes, Mt lady told her that he was the one that fought her. "So you were the one that defeated her I must say I'm impressed."

"Thank you for the compliment but is she okay?"

"Hmm? Kid, can you tell me how you damaged her she can take blows of armor-piercing shell tanks but you managed to crack a bit of her body." as she walked around him analyzing him from every corner making him sweatdrop.

"My body allows me to produce an infinite amount of energy that I use to power up my suit, shoot beams, create shock-waves and fly even without the suit..." before he could continue Aizawa interrupted him.

"So you have no side effects?"

"I do have one but the energy also enhances my strength and speed a bit but not my defense that's where the suit plays part in." Aizawa nodded while Mt lady was saying nothing. "Oh! And I don't get tired easily so I suffer something similar to insomnia and I also suffer from amnesia."

Aizawa frowned her eyes she saw that the boy was young and that he suffered such cases where a bit disturbing. Mt lady didn't understand what insomnia meant so she asked "What's insomnia?" Aizawa answered that for her.

"Insomnia is a sickness that makes it hard for a person to fall asleep the only thing they can do is tiring themselves out until they have no energy left to react that is their best way to fall asleep." Aizawa explained, "Or take sleeping pills but that is also not very healthy for them."

"So you suffered this since you were 8!" she exclaimed, Izuku nodded and waved it off and told them he can stay awake for 4 days straight with ease until he gets a bit tired and with that Mt lady guided him to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Izuku was eating his ramen but felt many eyes staring at him they couldn't see he was male due to only his mouthpiece exposed to eat his food. "Ease up kid! It's not that bad and why are you not coming out of your suit?" said Mt lady who ate her cheeseburger calmly completely missing the stares Izuku received.

"Uhm can you maybe take a closer look why I am still in my suit." she did and then noticed the stares he was receiving from all the students.

"Oh! That's why! Sorry, kid, must be uncomfortable."

"No big deal I am still not used to living among people even after a few days."

"Hmm? can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How did it feel like living alone for 6 years?"

Izuku was silent making Mt lady think that she went into a zone that wasn't supposed to be entered but before she could say an apology he answered. "It was surprisingly not bad you could do anything you want without that anyone says what you need to do." this made her relieved that she didn't go into a private zone the kid had probably no problem living alone for 6 years.

"It was?"

"Mmhm! It got a bit lonely but I was able to do what I want to do."

"But why did you build the suits?" asked Mt lady who was interested how he managed to build something that could take a blow of All might's punch and stand right back up that alone was very impressive. "Well I was lucky enough to have internet and was searching through the net and got to know about you heroines so I was interested and then the page had something of a picture it was a suit of a game and I wanted to build something like that."

"And seemingly it worked." she pointed out making Izuku nod.

"Yes it worked but the first model had some faults so I build a second one and then another, then another one, and so it went one until I created the perfect suits when that was finished I got bored so now I am making those suits to kill boredom."

"You were making them, to kill time?"

"Yes but now that I am back from civilization I have plenty to do!" he said cheerfully making her smile a bit. She then told him she needed to go to the toilet and left him alone, he nodded and continued eating his ramen.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T TAKE THE EXAMS TODAY?!"** shouted an angry yet terrifying voice getting every student attention while Izuku almost jumped at the angry voice and stood up to check it out not knowing the trouble he would get in.

* * *

 **Principle office**

Nedzumi tried to calm down a fiery Endeavor who was spitting fire and demanding what the circumstances are why her daughter wasn't able to take the exams today. "Endeavor I know your mad but the rules are like that even with my authority as the school principal I can't change them immediately, I think your daughter must wait until tomorrow before she can take the exams," Nedzumi replied while sipping her tea calmly while a short red haired tall woman who was on fire literally was crossing her arms over her chest.

"But who is able to do that, only All might can do that, right?!"

"Yes, she has recommended a student here and let 'him' take on the exams and passed with flying colors," she told her.

"Him?" as soon as she heard the word him all of her anger disappeared and was replaced with interest and curiosity that the student was a male but that he was also recommended by All might nonetheless "The student is a male?!"

"Yes a male with a quirk he is mostly wearing a armor for defense otherwise he is very strong and was able to beat Cementoss!" she said out cheerfully like she always did not know that she figuratively fucked Izuku up bringing him in more trouble than he already was now that the number 2 hero was on his heels.

"Able to defeat Cementoss huh? That is certainly interesting what is the boy his name?" she asked with eyes that showed no harm but interest. "His name is Izuku Midoriya and if your going to ask it is the Midoriya family that has a lot of influence." instead of seeing Endeavor gritting teeth she saw only satisfaction making her wonder why she looked like that?... _"Wait, is she planning a fiancé proposal?!"_ thought Nedzumi.

"Well I guess I can't do anything about it then, come Shouto," said Endeavor as her daughter followed her out of the office, while Nedzumi hoped that Izuku was prepared.

* * *

 **Hallway**

"Where are we going, mom?" asked Shouto who already knew the answer she would receive. "Nothing at all, I am just interested how the boy looks like and if he's suited enough to be your fiancé." Shouto widened her eyes a bit, she hated quick marriages and wanted to know how he was before she would marry him.

"And what makes you think that I will marry him freely." said Shouta with a slight frown while Endeavor has still a smirk plastered on her face "Think about it if you can't surpass All might that child of yours is going to do it if this Izuku Midoriya posses a powerful quirk then experiments are not necessary to power up the child." Shouto narrowed her eyes dangerously as her mother continued "But I want to see how strong he is, so do you think you can take him on?"

"I don't know I have to see him for myself." she replied in a monotone voice, making Endeavor roll her eyes "You always give the same answer when you fight someone." she said irritated "But if I fight him I will only use my real mothers quirk." this made Endeavor stop her walking.

"I am your mother Shouto," she said with a bit of venom. "Do I need to remind you who cared for me, fed me, listened to me, nursed me and encouraged me before you began TRAINING me." she bit her tongue in order to remain calm, Shouto wasn't the one that loses her temper easily.

"And do I need to remind you the whore who poured cooking water over your face in a mental breakdown," said Endeavor who's smug grin returned making her daughter clench her fists and look down on the ground before they would continue a voice interrupted them.

"I think that is enough, you shouldn't go into private things that hurt somebody emotionally." they turned around to see Izuku in his armor not recognizing him at all "So what does a robot like you do here in UA?" Izuku wanted to fall down in anime style but refrained himself from doing it and just took a deep breath to speak back, honestly Endeavor was really intimidating from up close the fire surrounding the tall woman was only increasing it but managed to get brave enough to speak back "I'm not a robot, Endeavor, but I'm the recommended student, Izuku Midoriya." the woman widened her eyes a bit before turning them to examining ones, she scanned the boy and could see that it wasn't a mutant type so it was either a transform or matter type.

"Boy, what is your quirk and what type is it." she demanded, Izuku didn't want to pour oil in the fire and decided to be calm and replied respectfully back "My quirk allows me to produce infinite energy that I can use in many ways it is a matter type." Endeavor seemed interested 'infinite energy' there were many possibilities to use such a quirk in many ways, she could also see that the boy had trained himself seeing the suit hug his body build showing ripped off muscles that oozed with power. "Hmm, can you be more specific with those ways?"

"I can shoot beams, create shock-waves, fly, enhance my strength and speed a little and of course power up machines and such," Izuku explained making Endeavor think it was a powerful quirk and wondered how the result would be if her daughter married him and give birth to the child, the power would be astounding seeing the many possibilities combined with the fire and ice power of her daughter.

"Hmm a powerful quirk you posses indeed, Shouto, I need to do something so I leave you with Midoriya here," she said and with that she walked away while Izuku glared at the back of the woman, he heard the whole conversation and didn't like the heroine one bit using her daughter just as material, Izuku turned towards the girl and blushed, Shouto was quite beautiful she had long white/red hair that reached to her back, a beautiful pale face, a curvy body and heterochromia eyes that hypnotized him.

"Uhm, my name is Izuku and what's yours?" he asked.

"My name it Shouto nice to meet you, Izuku," she replied a bit more cheerfully as she saw right through the mask that Izuku was glaring at the back of her mother with hate.

"I can see why you don't like her." she nodded "She just see me as material to surpass All might and doesn't care about my opinion." Izuku frowned he heard about Endeavor being jealous of All might being the number 1 hero it was just childish in his thought, he retracted his helmet and hugged Shouto surprising her a bit, she took a look at his face and blushed a bit _"He's cute."_ were her thoughts as Izuku backed down much to her dismay.

"Hey there is a cafeteria nearby want to grab something to eat?" at that Shouto's stomach growled a bit making her blush a bit while Izuku though it was cute and smiled a bit and teased her a bit "It seems like your stomach agrees with me, it really sounds cute." this made her blush harder.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

"Wow! You eat quite a lot." Izuku was sitting at a table and was impressed at how much Shouto could eat.

"It can't be helped since due to my quirk I can and need to consume a lot of food." as she took a bit of her fourth cheeseburger, she forgot her wallet but Izuku was polite enough to buy the food for her saying that it was no problem since it was a lot of money so she ordered 5 cheeseburgers, 3 bowls ramen, fried chicken wings, 2 trays of fries, chocolate pudding and a milkshake she thought that she bought a lot but saw that Izuku didn't mind as he told her that he already made more money then he would ever spend.

"Thank you for paying the meal, Izuku."

"No problem at all I wouldn't have probably spend the money anyway." as he ordered himself some food which was another bowl of ramen along with a tray of fries and a can of soda. He wanted to start a conversation not comfortable with the awkward silence "So why is it that you don't get along with your mother." he had expected her to say that she didn't want to talk about it but to his surprise, she told him why. Apparently, Endeavor was her aunt who trained her brutally ever since she got her quirk it seemed that she was a natural halfa a girl that posses a quirk with 2 abilities, her sisters only had the ice types but her eldest sister could use a small amount of fire. Izuku listened closely a natural halfa was very rare since males didn't possess quirks it would be harder to develop stronger ones, but there was a method to mutate them by infusing the blood of another girl or woman with a quirk, of course, it was possible but the blood type needed to be the same another blood group the girl would suffer a huge amount of pain so the government has forbidden this method.

"So ever since I got my quirk I have been trained harshly by my aunt." Shouto then began eating her second bowl of ramen and switched with the trays with fries. "So how did you get your scar Izuku?" she asked while still eating and beginning with her third bowl of ramen while the trays were empty, making Izuku wonder if she has enhanced speed but shook the thought out of his head.

"I got it from a plane crash accident." this made Shouto interested.

"So you got cut by some flying debris?"

"Uhm, no not exactly, I actually fell out of the plane and lived solitude for 6 years." this made Shouto stop eating and look at him with wide eyes, she wanted to shout out that he lived 6 years in solitude but didn't want to attract attention so she shut her mouth and asked further "How old were you Izuku?"

"8 years I think?"

"W-What? You lived 6 years alone when you were 8?" she looked a bit disbelieving.

Izuku nodded, he didn't actually care that he lived alone for so many years it didn't make him emotional or something like that it, he accepted it what happened to him and didn't question further or complain that life was unfair it was unfair the best thing you could do was making the best of it and work hard.

"O-Okay then Izuku." she stammered a bit and continued to eat her fried chicken wings, already finished her chocolate pudding the only thing left was her blueberry milkshake. Izuku wanted to ask how she got her burn mark but before he could ask something or someone crashed onto the table making the empty trays of food fly, he quickly picked the milkshake out of the air, sadly the same couldn't be said for the few chicken wings who just fell on the ground much to Shouto's sadness. "My food," she said with a sullen expression.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" asked/shouted Izuku who got startled and took a closer look it revealed to be a woman in her twenties, she had long smooth blond hair that reached her waist wore some skintight black dancing clothes and had some strange device around her neck and wore some star-shaped glasses and had an earsplitting grin plastered on her face. "Your Present mic," stated Izuku as the blond haired woman was laughing at Aizawa who looked pissed off.

"Mic! What did I tell you about stealing my lunch! You know the food here tastes like crap!" she was definitely not happy either the food was bad which Izuku highly doubted or she liked her home cooked meals and some sweets.

"Oh! Come on it not that kind of big deal!" Present mic waved off making Aizawa more pissed off, while Izuku pulled Shouto away as the whole cafeteria began a food fight, Izuku looked at Shouto who was still sad that her food was spilled but stopped when she saw Izuku offered the milkshake he caught before it hit the ground and she began drinking it but it was still in his hand, he noticed the food fight was over and crawled out the table and saw that everyone stopped. Lunch rush was disappointed that her food was wasted.

"That is what you get when you steal my sweet roll!" Aizawa was still mad, that sweet roll must have been probably very tasty or special to her.

"Aw! Want me to say sorry?" asked Present mic as she held her hands in the air in mock surrender making her madder if that was possible.

"Does this happen often?" Izuku asked Present mic who shook her head.

"No this doesn't happen often my boy by the way the name is Present mic but you can call me Mic!" she said cheerfully as she offered a handshake which he accepted "The name is Izuku."

 **"What the hell happened here?!"** shouted an enraged voice that gave Izuku goosebumps. He turned around and saw Endeavor entering the cafeteria with an enraged expression so scary that Izuku stayed in his helmet.

"Wow! She looks pissed you didn't sleep with her daughter did you kid?" said Aizawa who looked at Izuku with one of her eyebrows raised up.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I DID SOMETHING!" shouted Izuku with shark teeth, he was getting accused of the number 2 hero's mood.

Aizawa grinned along with Present mic "Are you sure you 2 do look very close~" said Present mic with a teasing voice, he got confused with a question mark above his head at what she said and looked down and saw that Shouto was sitting on his lap and her head leaning against his chest with her eyes closed making him blush and the pro heroes saw right through it and wanted to laugh but Endeavor interrupted them.

"And what are you doing to my daughter?" she asked with narrowed eyes, Izuku couldn't do much then raise his hands signaling he was doing nothing at all "And what are you doing Shouto?"

Shouto didn't seem intimidated and just snuggled closer to Izuku who blushed harder and looked at here with the face that says _are you trying to kill me!_ but somewhere in his head says that he didn't mind at all...damn you hormones.

"Hmm it seems you're interacting with him already, that is a good sign but we need to go." but Shouto didn't make any advances to comply her mothers orders and just scooted closer to Izuku if that was possible unknowingly pressing her chest against him making Eraserhead and Present mic snicker, Endeavor was actually amused she didn't know her daughter was this straightforward and never saw her act this way the boy must have made it in her heart.

"Damn, it looks like a bomb went off here?" as Mt lady came in the cafeteria along with All might.

"Damn, it does look like a bomb went off here." followed All might. "Izuku! My boy! I didn't see you there!"

"You are sure not seeing many things." pointed Mt lady out but All might just ignore her and faced Endeavor.

"Endeavor how have you been! When was the last time we spoke with each other? 9 or 10 years maybe?" she then held her hand under her chin and strikes a thinking pose while Endeavor didn't look excited to talk with her.

"All might, aren't you supposed to be patrolling the city?" she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, All might doesn't notice the malice in her voice and just grinned "I see that you've met Izuku. What do you think about him?"

"He's strong and knows his weak points and has a powerful quirk, he is very promising so maybe coming here wasn't such a hassle," she said it was actually not that bad for her, if her daughter couldn't surpass All might then the child of her youngest daughter would do it since there was a male quirk user and their quirks would definitely mold into something very powerful.

Plus the Midoriya family was really famous and fusing with them allowed her to get a look how powerful they are. "Shouto were going now!"

"Fine," she answered with a small pout making her look cute, Endeavor seemed also a bit stunned seeing her daughter pout, but she would deal with that later. Shouto stood up and looked one more time at Izuku. "Thank you for paying the meal Izuku it was really nice talking to you I hope we meet again." she then did something he didn't expect, she leaned close to him and kissed him on his lips for a second and left.

"W-What just h-happened?" asked Izuku who was blushing madly

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a ladies-man, Izuku." teased Mt lady making him blush.

"I was not flirting!" fired Izuku back.

 _"You weren't sir?"_

"No! I wasn't at all Jarvis!"

 _"Really? It did look like it."_

"SHUT UP!"

Izuku then looked at the pro heroines and saw them all laughing or wearing shit-eating grins and buried his face in his hands "I'm starting to hate this place." he muttered to himself while the heroines were laughing harder at him.

 _After Izuku's embarrassment._

So in short Izuku was a bit irritated that he got teased so much and he knew that they wouldn't let this go that easily. "Damn women, why are they teasing me so much," muttered Izuku who was groaning at the same time, but the most embarrassing part was that he was carried to the workshops by All might while he did say he could walk on his own. "And do you really need to carry me all the way?"

"It is easier this way." was the reply of the blonde heroine.

"But I can walk on my own and match YOUR speed." continued Izuku who really wanted to get out of her grip while trying to get himself out, unfortunately without success or any progress, he stopped once he realized that they arrived at the workshops and finally put him down.

"They need your help with the power source of your suit."

"Was that all? I still need to work on it and-!" Izuku couldn't finish his sentence when the doors blew up and something tackled Izuku to the ground, lucky for him he didn't feel any pain thanks to the armor even though it was not based on defense.

"Izuku! Are you okay!?"

"Ugh, what hit me?" groaned Izuku, he may not have felt the pain but that didn't protect him from getting all the air blown out of him. He looked up and saw a girl with pink hair and wearing strange goggles and her eyes were yellow and had antenna marks on them.

"Well, that went bad! Oh? Hello, how are you doing?" asked the girl.

All might went forward and checked Izuku if he was okay while the girl gasped once she realized who she was seeing. The girl named Mei Hatsume went then to talk about her babies and went through a series of formulas and explaining how she made them while All might look a bit dumbfounded at everything she was saying. "Uhm? Izuku what is she talking about?"

"She is basically explaining how she made her gadgets and what they function for and all of that," said Izuku in layman's terms making All might sigh that she now understood what the girl was talking about.

"Hey kid, you okay?" asked a woman with blond hair wearing a helmet and gloves. "I'll live, what was the explosion-!" Izuku looked at the workshop and saw that some of the weapons were dismantled. "I thought my suit was set on the safety mode?"

Power loader got a bit shy about that and tapped her gloved fingers. "Well you see, we kind of got excited on how good the suit worked and got a bit carried away with the weapons how they functioned since we are not allowed to expose weapons to children." and then she looked at Mei who returned a sheepish look saying that she was the cause of the explosion. "Then one of my smartest yet stupid students went to go far as pressing one of the buttons before reading the handbook," said Power loader with an irritated voice.

"Well, I just came to give you this, a miniature arc reactor that works, for the suit," said Izuku and handed Power loader a blue circle that was shining making all the girls of the support department surround it to look at it, they've read about the arc reactor and that it was owned and made by the Midoriya family, it was one and all clean energy that provided more power than all the electricity centres in Japan, Power Loader was also very interested about the arc reactor and was amazed of teh size off it and here Izuku came to give her a miniature version off it. "Just place it on the hole and it will power up the suit."

Then he left, he just went to it so he could give them the arc reactor since Nedzumi told him that they've tried to power it up with normal electricity so he came to give them this not wanting another power failure. And there was some cleavage and a cute pout added to increase the guilt feeling.

"Women are going to be the dead of me one day." muttered Izuku while still having the image of the headmaster bowing forward with a cute pout and shwoing her cleavage to him.

 **Alrain: And there it is! I saw how much you guys liked the story so I went to work fast even though it took so long, next will be Izuku delvering to the acceptance letters to some of the girls.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrain: I don't have much to say for now so I will maybe stop with this not the story I mean.**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV**

Izuku groaned because he stayed up late to study some rather interesting things, and after he was done he was bored again maybe going to the school was a good idea, as usual, he kissed his mother goodbye and went outside wearing his black/silver scarf.

"Well time to go," said Izuku to himself as he used his bike armor to go to the hero school.

"Izuku! Don't forget that we have to go out to the expo tonight!" shouted his mother.

"Understood! Mom, I love you!" shouted Izuku back making his mother blush a bit, she knew it was a bit wrong but she loved Izuku more than a son and sighed sadly and focused back on her paperwork.

* * *

 **UA high**

And again there was nothing to do he went over to a desk and saw an acceptance letter that showed to a student that she was accepted due to her quirk or family name, Izuku saw that the letter was supposed to be delivered today.

"What are you doing~," said a sultry voice behind him, Izuku blushed when he felt 2 enormous soft assets press against his back, he turned his head around and saw Nedzumi smirking at him while standing on all fours on her desk, his eyes were going lower to Nedzumi's cleavage which she noticed not that she was embarrassed about it since she was proud of her chest. "Are you may be interested in me~?" she began teasing him when she caught him staring.

"N-No, I mean you p-pretty and a-all, so it is obvious that I would-!" he stopped after realizing that he was embarrassing himself making him facepalm, Nedzumi just giggled at the expression Izuku made and it made her happy for the day. "I was bored and decided that I would come here, and then I went over to your office but you weren't there."

"And then you happened to see the recommended students, huh?" she finished the sentence for him and sat back on her seat crossing her legs sexily, Izuku nodded confirming her thoughts and was happy he wasn't going to get into trouble. "Well, we need to send this acceptance letter today and all the teachers are preoccupied at the moment, so can you do it?" Nedzumi asked in a cute tone while getting on all fours again and giving Izuku a great view of her cleavage.

Izuku gulped and slowly nodded and silently cursed women with their enormous assets, are they supposed to be that big?! Izuku was honestly going to die from the teasing he would receive and made a mental note to prepare himself once the school starts since it was just a month before the exams. "I don't mind doing it at all, I have nothing to do until tonight, then I need to attend at the Expo who want to congratulate me for creating the Arc reactor," replied Izuku.

Nedzumi smiled that Izuku was willing to help her, she already had a lot of paperwork to do and didn't have the time to choose a heroine to give the acceptance letters. "Good, here are the acceptance letters with all the info where they are. "The places where they live are on my computer so you can download it to your armor," said Nedzumi before she left not before she gave Izuku a small peck on his cheek making him stiffen in place.

"Troublesome!" whispered Izuku blushing again, how many times did he blush when he came here? He already lost the count. He quickly downloaded the info on the armor and decided to use his Shinobi outfit to do it quick.

The Shinobi outfit would be actually a relic for the Midoriya family but it wouldn't be a relic if it wasn't used so he decided to use it, it granted Izuku amazing strength, speed, and agility and it had decent defense, it didn't cover his muscular arms though since it would restrict his movement.

 _(Alrain: Using Ryu Hayabusa's outfit again.)_

And Izuku went on his way to bring the acceptance letters to the recommended students, he was currently jumping up and down of the buildings as his mask was showing him the way and which name the school was and how far or close it was, he build a something inside the shinobi suit that allowed him to crawl up and stick on any surface without a problem as the hands were built with technology that had the structure of ants. BUT it was also a bit hard as the mask made it hard to see the walls sometimes as the numbers and calculations blocked his view a tiny bit.

"Thank god! I lived in a space station otherwise I would've been scared of heights!" said Izuku to himself as he jumped on another building although this one was made of windows only, crap, it was not that the windows cracked or broke or something like that it was just that the workers inside focused their attention on him and worse was that they were all females who began to drool or take pictures of his muscular body instead of asking questions why he was outside there.

Izuku immediately climbed up the building to escape all the photo snaps and he didn't want to cause any more trouble or attract the attention of heroines as he already caused enough problems like his suits. "Why do I always possess bad luck!" shouted Izuku angrily to himself as he had the worst of luck ever since he was back into civilization, girls have been harassing him, he got scolded for launching a suit in space, he got a girl launched on top of him by an explosion, he was smothered by the maids...okay Izuku had to admit that the last one was not that bad at all.

 _"Sir were almost at Hasunohana high, the first recommended student is this girl called Momo Yaoyorozu, of the Yaoyorozu family which is famous for many companies they have, she is the next heiress of the family and a possible fiancee candidate for you."_

"Okay, I have just to enter the school and-What! But I didn't hear anything of this from my mom! And there are more!?" shouted Izuku at Jarvis who hummed in amusement. Izuku was blushing a bit that he missed that, it was normal for famous families to have their heirs or heiresses to be married off to another high caliber women or men in order to keep the high status up, sad part was that most of such marriages were no real love and only politics, it was a sad reality of being part of a famous family.

 _"Yes, but your case is a bit special sir since your the first male with a quirk your allowed have multiple wives as many families see the possibility of having more powerful children into their family to increase their own fame and with your family name it is more attractive,"_ explained Jarvis making Izuku stutter incoherently of having multiple wives but he was also mad for the families to do that.

 _"I don't see the problem with you complaining sir, if I'm correct most boys would be happy to be married off to many girls, I thought you would've started your own harem with Mt Lady, Ms. Todoroki and Ms. Midnight."_ teased Jarvis making Izuku redder then a cherry and Izuku began shouting madly at Jarvis to shut up and focus on the way as he almost fell off a building.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO START A HAREM! IM NOT LIKE THAT!" shouted Izuku and before Jarvis could object he was muted by Izuku who had enough shit to deal with as he needed to get ready tonight for the expo about his Arc reactor so he mustn't get too stressed for tonight, but what he didn't know was that his day was about to get worse.

 _Hasunohana High._

So Izuku arrived where the school was and was not surprised that it was a private school since it was more like a giant mansion surrounded by giant walls with black fences that you usually see in castles and the school did live up to its name as it was surrounded by lakes with a lot of lotus flowers in it with Cherry blossom trees surrounding the lake or were either in the middle of the lake on a small island.

There were even tables and chairs for drinking tea and he saw many maids with brooms cleaning the marble path, but for some reason, Izuku could feel that these maids were more then capable then what a normal maid can do. "Jarvis, can you scan them?"

 _"For what? Want to know their curves~?"_ teased Jarvis again once he saw the beautiful maids, but he immediately stopped as Izuku threaten to shut him down again, Izuku went to the entrance and click on the bell.

 **"Hello, how can I help you, sir?"**

"Ah! Yes, I'm here to bring the acceptance letter to a student personally from UA high," answered Izuku and his reply that the fences opened for him to enter the school, and after he took 4 steps a shuriken flew into his direction and Izuku barely avoided it, he then sidestepped to avoid some kunais and took a step back as a Kusarigama landed in front of him.

"Hey! Whoah! What is this and-IT'S RAINING FUCKING KATANAS! WHAAH!" shouted Izuku as katanas literally rained down on him and now he was getting chased by maids who had no idea who he was and thought that he was trying to get into the academy to peek on the girls.

"INTRUDER!"

"I'M NOT! IM FROM UA TO BRING-!" unfortunately for Izuku he couldn't finish his sentence as he needed his breath to dodge several kunais with notes attached to it while burning. "Explosive tags!?"

*BOOM!*

The maids stopped with throwing weapons as it looked like Izuku was destroyed but to their surprise, he was jumping out of the smoke unharmed while the truth was that he barely escaped the explosion. "This is some security they have! What now! Cyborg butlers!?" and Izuku cursed himself and promised never to talk things out loud as indeed cyborg butlers appeared and began to shoot bullets at Izuku who was screaming in fear.

"I'm going to bed you SO hard, Nedzumi! I don't care what the consequences are! I will take you once I come back!" Izuku meant it while having a comedical fire burning in his eyes but that was quickly doused as he dodged another storm of bullets, even with the armor Izuku still didn't have any fighting skills.

"HALT INTRUDER!" shouted the maids with ninjato's and Kusarigama in their hands, Izuku was looking through his heat searching scanners to see if there were any hidden maids, he was lucky that there weren't any maids.

*RIP!*

But that luck was short lived when there were maids coming out of the walls only this time they were dressed in the normal kunoichi outfit, it gave Izuku a really good view of their curves, man lucky bastard! He was living the dream man! Even though they want to kill him for coming into the school. Shurikens from the left, Kunais from the right and Arrows from the back and multiple Ninjato's from above.

"Come one where is class A! I just need to have one second and have a strategy! Okay, currently I have maids and Kunoichi's behind my back who are trying to kill me, but maids!" Izuku had a mean idea and saw a giant glass case with expensive looking vases and trophies and Izuku jumped and pushed the glass case down and began to run again and true to his word the maids quickly abandoned their task of trying to kill him while making sure the heavy glass case wouldn't fall, but the Kunoichi didn't since they were off duties from being maid and looked very pissed off.

Izuku had another idea and pulled something out of his scarf and threw it over to them, it was a pair of real ancient arm gauntlets and the Kunoichi began to fight for it once they recognized the item that was considered missing.

"Yes! I've beaten maids and Kunoichi's!" said Izuku quietly proud of himself of having accomplished that.

 _ **Class A.**_

Momo Yaoyorozu was from the famous Yaoyorozu family that had many facilities that produced a lot of items, she was also one of the most talented girls in her class as well as the number one princess of the school that granted her a high status along with her surname made it rise. But that was something she didn't want at all as all the other girls of her age thought they weren't good enough to be her friends distanced their selves from her and this caused her to lead a life without any friends and to make it worse she was told by her mother that she had a fiance who she didn't know at all.

Momo merely sighed as she focused back on the lessons despite that she knew everything already so she could've easily skipped class but another thing due to her high status was having a perfect one. Suddenly she heard shouting in the hallway and screaming that wasn't recognizable, but she did catch some words like 'get him!' and 'How fast is he!?' and that was everything she caught on.

*CRASH!*

Debris rained down in front of Momo's deck and Momo herself was too shocked to move while the other girls in her class including the teacher, suddenly a person wearing a black ninja outfit appeared on her desk making Momo flinch and lean a bit back. The man looked up and narrowed his eyes at Momo and slowly reached into his scarf while Momo was still frozen in fear that he was an assassin sent after her to kill her and again she cursed her high status.

She closed her eyes while wishing that he would do it very quickly, but to her surprise, she never felt anything wiss past her or the sound of a weapon being drawn and opened her eyes to see the ninja handing her a letter with golden words written on it UA.

"T-That's the UA symbol!" shouted one of the girls who was a bit in awe of the symbol and ninja, she has never seen a male ninja only the Kunoichi, the girls eyes began to scan Izuku and simply blushed as they saw the muscular body of him, how ripped he was and not too buff, they have never seen muscles as their butlers always wore a butler outfit that didn't show anything to the girls.

Momo opened her letter and a hologram of Nedzumi appeared in front of her. _'Congratulations on been accepted in UA, Momo Yaoyorozu-chan! I will take full responsibility for the trouble my messenger caused, but I think your maids attacked him earlier than that he showed any harm, but nonetheless congratulations my girl, the rest of the other information is written on the letter and now Deku-chan can come back.'_

The hologram disappeared along with Izuku who opened up one of the windows and jumped through it while immediately running away to escape from the school before the maids could kill him or torture him, he came across several rooms, another empty classroom, janitor's closet, toilets and the teacher lounge where 2 female teachers were making hotly out with each other and a torture room along with a wall covered with...'torture tools' that somehow made Izuku almost pee in his pants once he recognized what they really were, the banana was the most scarest of them all.

"Miss Yaoyorozu! Are you okay, we weren't able to catch the intruder in time!" shouted one of the maids while checking Momo for any injuries she might've gotten. "I-It's fine, this man was a messenger to give me my acceptance letter," replied Momo.

"From what company?" asked another maid who was embarrassed that she attacked him for no reason along with the other maids.

"UA high, I already got a message of that I would get my acceptance letter personally," answered Momo making all the maids pale along with the Kunoichi that they attacked a messenger of the best hero school of Japan.

"Wait! There is a picture here!" said one of the maids and all the others maid came over to see Izuku standing next to his mother. "Wait! I recognize him! That's the next heir of the Midoriya family!"

"THE MIDORIYA FAMILY!" shouted all the maids with pale faces as they attacked someone of the Midoriya family that had a lot of influence in whole Japan, they supported many facilities and owned many facilities and UA was one of the facilities that they supported.

 _Izuku._

Meanwhile, with Izuku who was seething his teeth and in the need of a toilet, he never expected that it would end up that bad and that he destroyed school property. "God must really hate me," muttered Izuku sitting on one of the buildings with a somber expression on his face, after Izuku escaped from the private school he needed to go to the toilet and was able to find one ut the embarrassing part was that it was in a love hotel and it seemed that people these days like to get it on.

It was the most unpleasant experience for Izuku.

"This world really hates me!" Izuku was mad and he needed some relief from all the build up stress he had thanks to those maids and if he sees them then he would make them pay that they even couldn't walk anymore, he didn't forget about his promise to punish Nedzumi severely in his way but he had no time for that as it was almost time for the expo so he went home.

Izuku walked into the hallway tired and looked to see that he had still 5 hours left before he would enter the expo, so he had time to relieve himself from all the stress he had bottled up but how was he going to do that as he really didn't want to go back to UA, he would punish Nedzumi later and LONGER, but his attention was now focused on one of the other maids, this one had long white hair with a single red highlight and looked very beautiful if Izuku recalled her name was Nashiro.

Izuku went over to her and groped her from behind making Nashiro squeak in surprise and turn around to meet the lustful look in Izuku's eyes. "M-Master M-Midoriya? Is there something you need-!" she stopped with talking once she felt something hard poke against her vaginal regions and blushed once she got the message. "I will gladly do it with you, Master Midori-!" she stopped with talking when Izuku's lips covered hers.

"Mmmh~" moaned Nashiro as Izuku's hands groped her breasts and got led to his bedroom for some bonding time. "M-master Midoriya~" moaned Nashiro as she was slowly lied down on his bed and felt her underwear slips off she stopped talking and decided to enjoy it, Ayami would soon have more competition.

 ** _Night-time Expo._**

Izuku followed behind his mother out of the house wearing a spiffy looking outfit and his untamed hair was neatly combed, his mother was dressed in a beautiful dress that showed her chest and legs a bit off and was accompanied by Ayami and Nashiro who would act as her bodyguards both of them wearing maid outfits that revealed a bit of cleavage, not that Izuku was worried since there weren't going to be that many males attending and going to ogle his mom, Ayami, and Nashiro.

"Ready to go Izuku?" asked Inko to her son who nodded back at her with a smile and entered with his mother into the limousine and Ayami and Nashiro went to the front to steer the car, outside were 2 cars behind the limousine and 2 scooters next to the limousine from each side, as a important family you needed the highest protection in order not to get assassinated.

The limousine was already ridiculous, it has a double armor layer that could withstand tank fire, it could drive up to 80 km/h, it had an automatic locking system and retractable guns along with tires that couldn't be pierced by spikes! It had, of course, a bulletproof exterior that not even snipers could pierce.

"Mom, are you usually targeted?" asked Izuku to his mom while his mother turned around to face him.

"Well not much, since I'm well known and good friends with high people and many famous heroines, and my good reputation there are few people who hate the Midoriya family and thanks to your Arc reactor one of the biggest economic problems are gone," replied Inko while leaning a bit forward allowing Izuku to see her giant breasts which he eye a bit lustfully.

Inko saw this from the corner of her eyes and smirked internally that she may have a shot at her son, she may have spied a bit on him to see his ripped off muscles, and seen him having sex with Ayami and Nashiro which was easy as she had access to the whole camera system and Izuku was BIG, and it didn't help that the other maids gossiped about Ayami when she looked the next morning with more shine.

"It won't take too long Izuku, soon I will have a taste of my own," whispered Inko softly that only she could hear it and giggled a bit when she was thinking about how her son was dominating her in many different ways. Izuku felt that he was going to land into an awkward situation and he noticed how he didn't feel bad or have him a slight shiver.

"Ms. Midoriya, we have arrived at the expo," said Nahsiro snapping Inko out of her thoughts.

"Well the let us go," said Inko as Ayami stepped out of the car and opened the door for her and Izuku, Izuku looked up and saw that the expo was huge even bigger than UA high, but Izuku wasn't impressed at all as he was used to seeing big buildings having lived in a giant space station.

Inko began walking while Izuku, Ayami, and Nashiro followed her and on the way there were many women with their daughters wearing dresses that show their bodies off and showed much of their legs, breasts, and stomach and they all threw curious looks at Izuku and Izuku swore he felt that many of the women and girls were stripping him out of his clothes with their eyes making him a bit uncomfortable.

"How big is he?" asked a girl to her friend who had glasses on and for some reason Izuku saw for a brief moment that the glasses had numbers on them. "Amazing! He's 10 inches!" whispered the other girl back drooling a bit along with her friend.

 _"Sir, I got to tell you that she got it right down on the pad,"_ said Jarvis from Izuku's earpiece but this time not from amusement but more of amazement and wariness, Izuku was the same and stiffened a bit when Jarvis said that and Izuku figured out that it must be the girl's quirk to know his size.

"Master Midoriya, are you okay?" asked Ayami worried even though Izuku requested her to call him by his name tonight was different because it was more appropriate to call the next heir by his surname.

"I'm fine, just a weird feeling," replied Izuku who wished that it was already over and that they could go home, not 5 minutes being in the expo and he wanted to go home, but he didn't complain as this could damage the name of his family so he needed to be strong and take it all.

 ** _Ballroom._**

They arrived at the ballroom and it was gigantic and there were many female pro heroes present along with many important women and a few males who tried to flirt with some girls only to fail miserably as they didn't have anything remarkable to impress them other than their family name, they didn't have any intellect or muscles and such things that would impress a girl, elegance was something they would never achieve.

"I really don't like the rich life." moaned Izuku a bit annoyed while Ayami and Nashiro giggled a bit at his expression.

"Izuku?"

The voice who said his name was familiar and Izuku immediately knew who it was, he turned around to see the beautiful halfa Shouto who seemed to be very happy that he was here despite giving a small smile to him. "Shouto!" said Izuku in a happy voice and stepped forward to hug the girl who was wearing a white dress with red outlines and it showed a bit of her cleavage and legs.

Shouto accepted the hug with a small blush and closed her eyes, she was really happy to see Izuku as he was able to understand her a bit and talk with her, he was comfortable even if she wasn't that sociable or talkative and didn't like her mother or compare her to Endeavor. Inko looked surprised to see that her son knew the daughter of the number 2 heroine Endeavor, she met Shouto once only by seeing her and always saw that she had an emotionless look on her face while her eyes showed sadness and Inko easily figured out that it was because of her halfa state.

"How have you been doing lately?" asked Izuku curiously as he broke the hug which made Shouto pout for a brief moment.

"I've been doing well, thanks to you taking my place in from the entrance exams my mom got busy to fill out some paperwork she has forgotten about so I got some time for myself," replied Shouto as she really enjoyed her time without her mother training her to become stronger.

"That's good but are you in?" asked Izuku.

"Yes, Principal Nedzumi was overlooking for me, even though the superiors of UA didn't like it they didn't say anything when she said that I knew you personally," said Shouto making Izuku smile, he didn't care if his name was used for the better, and especially not from Shouto his first best friend besides Katsuki who was a childhood friend. "So is 'she' here?" asked Izuku with a serious look on his face.

Shouto's face also became very serious and nodded back and signaled with her eyes to the left which made Izuku look over there and saw Endeavor talking with some important women. Izuku scowled a bit when he saw Endeavor, he hated her the moment he heard the talk between her and Shouto and Shouto was very sad that day when the mentioning of her real mother brought out emotion.

"Shouto, why don't we talk more, about things you like since I barely know anything about you," suggested Izuku wanting Shouto to enjoy the party and not wanting to see her sad or angry, he soon has to speak to the whole ballroom about his Arc reactor and what it would function for and that it didn't have any negative side effects.

"I would like that," replied Shouto with a small smile and together they walked away to a table and sat down and began talking, Izuku did get to know her better as she liked cold Yakisoba, her hobbies and what her dream was for the future was becoming a great heroine like All might. "I can imagine it seeing your mom ablaze when you claim out loudly that you admire All might, but I also adore her."

Shouto giggled cutely as she would also like to see her mother fuming in anger that her own daughter was admiring her self-proclaimed rival because she earned the number 1 hero spot which was obvious that she was obsessed with the title and used Shouto to do it for her. "Hey, Izuku can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it that you want to ask Shouto?" replied Izuku and raised an eyebrow when he saw her blushing a bit.

"C-Can we maybe go somewhere just the 2 of us?" asked Shouto while her hair covered her eyes and her face was heating up.

"Sure, I would like to go somewhere with you alone, where do you want to go?" answered Izuku as he really looked forward to doing things with Shouto, it was decided that they would go to an amusement park and Shouto was happy that Izuku accepted it and she would know what kind of fun things there would be at an amusement park, since she was never able to go to one due to her mother obviously.

"Oh! It's time for me to do talk about the Arc reactor," said Izuku and left Shouto alone at the table making her sigh that their time was interrupted.

 _ **Stage.**_

"And today we are going to have a talk about the Arc reactor made by the heir of the Midoriya family whose also the only male quirk user, Izuku Midoriya!" said a pretty women giving the microphone to Izuku who walked up the stage while all the people present were clapping for him while the photographers took shots of him and held out their notepads to ask questions.

"Hello, I'm Izuku Midoriya the next heir of the Midoriya family and I'm here to tell you what my family is going to do with the Arc reactor and answer your questions," said Izuku calmly but internally he was sweating like he was in the desert in the middle of the day without any cover to protect him from the burning merciless sun.

"Question! Midoriya! Can you show us what your quirk can do?"

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to show what my quirk does."

"Question! Is it true you developed a suit of armor that can withstand All might's attacks?"

"That I also not allowed to answer, but I did make a suit that can take a lot of punishment."

And so the question went on and on and Izuku got to tell about the Arc reactor what it would function for and what it would be used for. "The Arc reactor will function as a power source for about 50% since the risk of being destroyed it is located on a safe place, as we still need to study further where the Arc reactor can be useful off, this is everything I got to say so I end it here."

Izuku walked off the stage and all the people clapped for him, just whenIzuku got off that stage he felt something weird like there was something approaching, he quickly hurried out of the ballroom and went to the toilets.

 _ **Toilet.**_

"Jarvis get one of my suits! Immediately! I only have my watch that can transform into the gauntlet!" said Izuku pressing a button of his earpiece, Jarvis didn't ask questions and immediately send the coordinates to one of the suits.

*CRASH!*

One of the windows busted open and 3 men dressed in black clothing entered, Izuku immediately activated his watch and got nearly shot if it wasn't for his gauntlet that deflected the shot.

"Kill the kid!" shouted the man in the middle and aimed his pistol at Izuku only to be met with a blue laser shot that launched him into a wall, Izuku ran up to them and kicked one of them between the legs making the unfortunate one collapse in pain and cover his groin while the other cringed a bit which gave Izuku the opportunity to shoot at him and he quickly shot the one he kicked in the groin too.

"I expected this but now at this time!" Izuku knew that one of these things would happen but he never expected it to be on his first trip to the expo, the expo was under attack of terrorists!

* * *

 **Alrain: I'm sorry for the long wait, the flu was hard to fight off so I wasn't allowed to be on the computer as my mother claims that it wasn't good for my health, but anyways I'm still working on Eren's resolve.**

 **Next time: Inequality of genders.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrain: Here is chapter 5! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Expo.**

Izuku had never the good feeling that going to the Expo would not end well, but he never guessed that it was from a terrorist attack by males who didn't like the current society of the world and decided to try and humiliate the high-ranking heroines and the heroines wouldn't be able to do anything since they held the women who had no combat-type quirks as hostages.

"Now listen! All of you bitches!" shouted a male wearing a black ski-mask while holding a woman hostage and pointing a gun at her head, the woman herself didn't look scared but more nervous at where this was going to the rest of the world. "If you want to live then make sure to say these words right in front of the camera!" shouted the man as another man came in and brought in a studio-camera.

 **Bathroom.**

"That should do it," said Izuku as he tied the men up with a rope that was left here, what he didn't want to know was why it was left here and he better too since his innocent heart wouldn't be able to take it at all, he would be first getting a nosebleed but that wasn't important right now since there was a terrorist attack and he needed his suit now and quickly grabbed his phone and typed in his code. "Jarvis! Get me some armor suits! Control the rest and aim for the males with the ski-masks! And bring me Gigas!"

 _"Yes, sir, estimated time is about 10 minutes, so please stall them for time,"_ replied Jarvis as he went to prepare the suits to go over the Expo.

"How am I supposed to do that?" wondered Izuku who didn't put much thought into it since adrenaline wasn't something he was used too since living alone makes you more comfortable in peace, but right now he needed to do something to stall the terrorist and that was by taking the ones out that were alone so Izuku had his gauntlet on, got out his phone and turned it into a gun.

"MMMHPPPPRR!" cursed the man loudly but no loud enough to warn anyone from outside, Izuku turned back and used his gun to slap the man unconscious and slowly opened the door to the hallway and peeked if there was anyone outside.

No one was outside for now so Izuku quickly went to work on how to rescue the hostages as they were very important to the community of now, women were way better than men since they are more mature and they wouldn't easily hold grudges for childish things and Izuku couldn't help but feel a bit of deja-vu when that sentence was written and shuddered for some reason as he recalls it over and over.

Back to the heroines they were facing the terrorists but didn't do anything since they didn't want to hurt the hostages and this was broadcast all over Japan, and this could give a bad reputation for the heroines since they weren't able to secure a single building that was very important, and it frustrated them that they got careless of the security thinking that no one was stupid enough to attack the Expo, but some people like men never stopped but women were like them sometimes.

"WELL!? I'm waiting! Say these next sentences! Otherwise, I'll rape you in front of the camera to the whole of Japan who will see it!" shouted the man as he held the trigger close to firing, but then a strange sound came in hearing which halted the man from holding the trigger of his gun and looked outside to see something flying towards the Expo and it got closer and closer at a very fast pace. "What the fu-!"

The things crashed through the window and tackled the man through a wall while saying in a British voice. **"Language, please!"** asked the strict yet gentle voice of Jarvis as several other suits of Izuku crashed through the window tackling them into the wall of restricting them, why they didn't get through the hole that the first suit made which was big enough for the others?

Another suit of armor that was colored black and yellow grabbed hold of one of the men and knocked him out using an old wrestling move, his name was Wrestler since it likes to use wrestling moves, another one that was colored dark blue and grey grabbed hold of one and took away his weapon and hanged him on the chandelier and the ceiling was kind of high and the man was shivering and the suits name was prankster, the next one got lemon juice squished into his eyes making him scream but that was muffled as he was getting drowned in the punch and he was about to make the finishing move.

"Wait!" shouted the woman who was held by that man, the suit called No Mercy did as he was told and the woman walked forward and looked the man in the eyes who merely scowled back and wanted to spit at her...which he swallowed after he was kicked into his chin, No Mercy gave her thumbs up. The last one of the terrorists backed up against a wall as the suits or armor walked forward along with the heroines to apprehend him.

"I'm not going to get arrested here!"shouted the man firing of his gun at the heroines who got protected by the suits as the bullets just bounced off them, the man emptied his clip and threw his gun at one of the robots and growled but he still could use THAT what he was granted by HER.

 **"Please surrender, sir, you are clearly here at a disadvantage."** said the voice of Jarvis as all the suits aimed their hands ready to blast him.

"No...I have worked for 2 years to get this done!... I will not surrender after those whores who took the men's superiority!" the man himself aimed his hands at them which confused them all but that confusion quickly turned into shock as the man's hands started to glow and light started to form a ball into and threw it at them, Wrestler stood in front of one of the heroines and took the hit and was blasted into the ice sculpture of mermaid.

No Mercy scanned the database of quirks and quickly scanned which quirk the man had and found out that the man had the Quirk **[Light Blast.]** a powerful quirk that allows you to throw concentrated spheres composed of light that explode on contact, but the weakness was how much light there was and it was a bit draining and the last part was true as the man was panting in exhaustion, but in the record it said they should only be exhausted after using it 13 times in a mature body.

 **"New mission: Capture man who got hold of a Quirk."** said someone from behind the wall the man was standing at and 2 arms came out of the wall and restrained the man by holding his arms locked, the man tried to get free but he had no chance against a robot that had systems that amplified strength. "Good work, Jarvis, now time to call the police!" said the voice of Izuku as he wore a gigantic suit of armor that was slightly bigger by 1 head then the other suits, while the heroines apprehend the man.

 _ **After the** **apprehension.**_

It caused worldwide shock when the camera which showed it through whole Japan that a man was able to possess a Quirk, and that of Izuku was to be revealed some time ago but this was way too soon and it caused to spread rumors and a lot of other troubles so they had to hold it on for now. The terrorists were taken into the prison and the one that possessed a Quirk would be interrogated on how he got it, No Mercy said to one of the Heroines that the man was showing signs of having trouble to maintain the Quirk's power.

It raises many questions about how he got it and where he got it.

"So, in the end, those terrorists were nothing but idiotic men who didn't accept that the females got the superiority over men due to their Quirks, talk about idiots don't you think?" said Izuku to All Might who wanted to know the reason why they attacked, it may seem like a reckless attack but the Heroines knew better as well as Izuku who knew that this wasn't just a random attack.

The Expo's security was top notch and it was sure that it would be like that once a big party like this was organized, how were they able to sneak around the security, who gave the man the Quirk he used, was this a declaration of war, would men be inspired over Japan when this was shown, and it the information got out then more men would surely rebel in some lands due to the existence of Quirks wasn't very long.

Japan had to shut down the internet before it could be spread throughout the whole world, went into computers without hesitation to get this out of their search and watch history despite the protests, but it would be mailed and luckily for the heroines there was no evidence since Izuku ordered Jarvis to erase it as the Internet was not systematic built and was just like a haywire of threads. Jarvis was still scanning for cautionary measurements if he were to slip up a tiny piece of the picture.

"This is stupid! I will only have too much paperwork again! And I don't get to watch my favorite show!" cursed Inko in the limousine as there was a lot of work to go and since it was night time already she knew she had to work throughout the whole night, and wake up very early in the morning and she wasn't a morning person if she overworked herself too much, and this also stole much time to spend together with her son!

Her little boy who she wanted to spend more time with after she did her so best to search for him and work at the same time, her husband died not so long ago by some villains and then recently losing her son while she saw it made it hard for the mother not to touch the alcohol, but he was back and Izuku himself felt a bit ashamed since he never tried to search for who he was since he was too busy repairing his house or station and was building suits while trying to improve them.

Izuku placed his hand over his mother's and it made her calm down as she looked into his eyes that asked her to calm down a little bit, he was right since he was here and not planning to leave that soon after all those years and also promised her to spend a lot of time with her. "Mom, don't worry, you won't have to do the paperwork alone, and it is also a good moment to spend time with each other even though it is work we're doing."

Inko had small tears in her eyes as her son found out how to spend time with each other and lower the paperwork for her, it made her happy that he always knew a solution to everything and hugs her son but not tightly but softly like how a mother embraces her newborn baby, and it was a nice feeling for Izuku that he got to feel that feeling back and to know that he was finally home even if he didn't remember anything, instincts and emotions would never go away no matter how much you forget about your life.

 _ **Aftermath.**_

So the news about the man who possessed a Quirk was prevented from coming out to the other lands, but in Japan it would be sometimes whispered and talked about it, the Heroines began to be more aware of everything and increase their awareness of anything that looked suspicious since this was a major problem that couldn't be ignored at all since this one could turn into an international one, and men who thought alike like those terrorists would also rise up too, but not now since the time wasn't ripe.

Izuku's secret of having been born with a Quirk would be postponed until they were able to find a solution or a good time to show it to the whole world, but that was more trouble for Izuku since he would be a target for experiments or become stock to breed for next-generation powerful Heroines to assure the safety of the society, and Izuku never liked arranged or political marriages since there would never be love between them, but if he were ever to come in one he would want to know his wife and treat her with the most respect.

"Wait! So I'm getting married to Shouta?" asked Izuku as he looked at the picture of Shouta who was smiling for the first time as his mom told him, the same Shouta he met at UA and her 'mother' Endeavor and it seemed that she didn't oppose to the arranger marriage until they were old enough to marry officially, it was some time that he has seen Shouta so he thought about visiting her and spend some time with her.

It made him just realize how fast everything went for him now, he came back home but stayed when a terrorist attack, was captured by the Heroines and was enrolled into UA, he went to an All-girl school and was chased down by Shinobi, maids, and butlers, was again involved in a terrorist attack and had now an arranged marriage with 2 beautiful girls.

"Yep! You're getting married to Shouta for political marriage but since there is some knowledge about you 2 and her agreement to it," she then shoved him another paper with the photo of a beautiful girl that gave of the Aura of a strict woman, and there were several other papers of beautiful girls for marriage since they would get access to the Midoriya companies, there wasn't any knowledge about him having a Quirk, sure he went to UA but it was never suspected and was guessed to work there.

"Besides that, Izuku, you will be part of the UA staff next morning, since your inventions are rather too good to let go and it will increase the reputation of the name Midoriya!" said Ayami as she poured some tea for him while teasing by showing a bit of her cleavage and it did frustrate him a little since she wasn't wearing her normal kimono, but a maid outfit that looked rather skimpy.

She literally changed into the room by using her Quirk which allowed her to switch clothing in an instant, perfect for her to change Izuku if he were to sleep in and to strip him when she wanted another piece of him when he got frustrated, his mom's outfit wasn't helping either since she wore one of those black business suits that were rather tight-looking and the skirt was a bit too short, but then again most of the business people she spoke were women and her hair styled in a way that suits her outfit made her even look sexier and her legs were crossed so it gave him view of something else too.

"M-Mom? Are you supposed to have a meeting at this h-hour?" asked Izuku who was having a hard time not to think about how soft Ayami's breasts were as they leaned onto his arm, and the tea made him only warmer.

"I do, but the meeting it is scheduled for 2 hours later, so I have time," replied Inko who was sweating a little bit since it was summertime and that outfit of hers was a bit too warm for this season but the meeting was formal so she had to wear it, not knowing that it increased Izuku's lust who saw the sweat trickling down to her breasts and that was the last thing that broke Izuku's defenses.

 _ ***Lemon Scene!***_

"MOM!" shouted Izuku standing up from his seat making her flinch a little at his sudden shout, Izuku quickly walked over to his mom while Ayami smirked as she knew that Izuku couldn't take it anymore and it was Summer so it was twice as hard for him to contain his lust, Izuku was already by his mom and pinned her down on her seat and began kissing her.

"Izuku! I-!" Inko tried to talk but Izuku smashed his lips on hers again not allowing her to finish her talking, she knew this was wrong but at the same time how exciting this was and she was into some kinky stuff like mother and sister relationships with their younger sibling and the tongue of Izuku completely dominated her and she gave up to her lust, she hasn't had sex for a long time since her husband died.

Izuku tilted his mom up and placed her back on the table and quickly ripped open her business suit revealing her white bra and also removed that one, and when the bra came off 2 round and big breast were shown bouncing a bit when Izuku ripped her bra off making Inko blush and try to hide them but Izuku's hands prevented her from doing that. "No need to hide these beauties from me, _mom~!"_

Izuku slowly lowered himself over one of her breasts and began licking the right one making Inko moan a little bit and that got only louder when Izuku's tongue began to circle around her nipple, but the suddenly latches his mouth on it and began sucking hard on it making Inko squeal in pleasure while Ayami watches and pleasures herself in the hot and kinky scene, Izuku then began to undo her skirt and was able to get it off showing her matching white panties and began to stroke it with his fingers making Inko wrap her legs around his waist and her arms wrap around his head.

She was still a bit sensitive after many years.

Izuku was still sucking her right breast and was fingering Inko through her panties and then brushed them aside and plunged his fingers into her wet pussy making her gasp in pleasure. "I-Izu! D-Don't! I-I'm still s-sensitive~!"

"That makes it only more attracting!" replied Izuku for a short moment before he latches his mouth on her left breast making Inko go back to pleasure-land, Ayami didn't want to be left out and got behind Izuku and began to unbuckle his pants and lowered them along with his underwear and began rubbing her breasts against his back while massaging his cock, licking his neck for an extra measure, Izuku groaned a little at the feeling of Ayami's soft hands on his cock and stopped sucking his mom's breast and got rid of his shirt and was back to kissing her while her nipples rubbed against his muscular chest.

"Master~! Don't make Mistress Inko wait anymore and put it in her~!" said Ayami not stopping massaging Izuku's cock and forced him to watch the cute and helpless expression of his mom which increased his lust more, Izuku gulped and nodded and lined his cock in front of his mom's pussy and began rubbing slowly as he wanted to see his mom's expression for a bit longer.

It was torture for Inko who wanted Izuku desperately in her as his cock brushed against her clit many times over and over making her even wetter as the floor stained a bit underneath them. "Izuku...please put it..." murmured Inko feeling embarrassed about the last part of the sentence.

"What was that mom~?" asked Izuku as he leaned over to her ear and began even to rub slower than he already did.

"Please...put your..."

"I can't hear you mom~!"

"I said...please put your cock in...my pussy." murmured Inko loud enough but Izuku was far from satisfied from her answer. He looked into her eyes and said one word to his mom and that was a single word.

"Beg~!"

Inko stared at him and couldn't take the teasing anymore when his cock rubbed her clit one more time and decides to punish him later for torturing her so much. "PLEASE! PUT YOUR COCK INSIDE MY WET CUNT AND RAM UP MY INSIDES!" begged Inko a bit loud which made her more wet from the shame from shouting out loud such shameful words and the excitement of getting caught by the other maids and servant of seeing their mistress having sex with her own son in blood.

"As you wish, mom~!" said Izuku and plunged his cock into her pussy and groaned at how tight she was. "Damn! Mom! You're so tight!" grunted Izuku as he continued pumping his cock in and out of his mom's pussy.

"AH! AH! AH!" moaned Inko loudly as she held onto Izuku for dear life as she felt him entering her in and out roughly, even if her juices acted as lubricant she was still very tight of not having sex or the time to pleasure herself due to work, but those things put away she was now having sex with her own son, it felt morally wrong but that was quickly overtaken by lust and pleasure of their round.

Izuku hoisted his mom up and began fucking her while holding her against his waist, Inko immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his head and resumed kissing him, Ayami went to one of the drawers and got something out and attaches it to herself while moaning the whole time. Inko was still getting fucked by Izuku and ignored everything around her as she could care less who could catch them until she felt something pressing against her asshole and stopped kissing to look what it was.

She turned around and saw Ayami with her breasts free in the air and had a black 7-inch dildo rammed in her pussy and she knew what she was planning.

"A-Ayami! I-I never tried it t-there!" said Inko moaning as Izuku lowered his rhythm, but Ayami smirked and did some lotion on her strap-on to act as a lubricant to make it less painful and more pleasurable.

"Don't worry! Mistress Inko, you will thank me for it as you will enjoy it doing it with me when Master isn't home~!" and with that, she plunges the 7-inch dildo into the asshole of Inko making her moan very loud out.

"AAAAHHHHH~!"

And soon Ayami started to move along with Izuku and both began fucking Inko slowly until it became faster when their rhythm matches, and moved in and out her and to silence her moaning Izuku began to kiss her again while Ayamin licked Inko's neck and held onto her hips as well to get even deeper and deeper into Inko who was now a drooling mess as the pleasure overloaded her senses.

This continued for a while until Izuku felt his balls tighten making him know that he was going to cum soon and began to fasten up the pace along with Ayami. "I-I'm going to cum!" warned Izuku as he wanted to pull out but Inko held her legs around his waist tighter when she heard that.

"Master! Cum inside her!" begged Ayami as she felt her limit come soon.

"B-But! I-!"

"Izuku! Please make mommy yours and claim me! And make me bear your babies~!" said Inko lewdly making Izuku hesitate but nod and fastened up his pace again. "I-I'm going to cum!" shouted Inko who's right breast got sucked by Izuku.

"MOM!" shouted Izuku and buried his cock deep inside his mom and cums inside her filling her to the brim with his white cum.

"EEEYAAAHHHH~!" shouted Inko along with Ayami as they both cum at the same time as well, they all slowly lowered their selves onto the ground and pulled out of Inko who was lying down on the ground drooling in pleasure as Izuku's cum came out of her pussy mixed with her juices. "I-I'm so proud of you, Izuku~!" muttered Inko.

 _ ***Lemon Scene over! Pull up your pants or panties!***_

It was...quiet since this was rather sudden and Izuku felt very ashamed from himself that he allowed his lust to take over himself and was looking at the ground not noticing that Inko was getting up, though she looked rather satisfied then violated and walked over to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Izuku, look me in the eyes and say what you see in them," asked Inko while the cum of Izuku still dripped out of her pussy.

Izuku was nervous as he was sure that his mom was mad but obeyed her not wanting to maker her madder then she was, he looked into her eyes and saw...satisfaction instead of anger or disgust. "M-Mom?"

Inko merely rolled her eyes for her son's density of his head that he missed all her clues of her affection towards him. "Izuku, I'm not mad at you, not at all since I enjoyed it rather than feeling disgusted."

"W-What!? But why! I-I was basically raping you!" shouted Izuku.

"It isn't raping if I gave myself into it and wanted to do it, my Quirk allows me to lift anything up from 50 tons and throw them at 30 KM speed, and also think of other people's opinion," answered Inko as she helped her son get up still half-naked. "And besides your still hard and I'm more than ready to go for another round." grinned Inko making Izuku very hard again.

Ayami squealed that Inko was finally able to take a step and that she was able to confess her feelings to her son, and one of her fantasies came out and that was seeing those 2 screwing each other. Inko walked over to the table and hunches over in the doggy-style position. "Now come to mommy, Izuku, come over here and fuck mommy before she goes to work~!" said Inko seductively as Izuku hurried himself over to her along with Ayami.

 _ **Somewhere else.**_

 _"The plan failed! We weren't able to do any fucking damage to the reputation of the heroines!"_ said one of the voices through a computer obviously female and very frustrated and impatient, it was a dark room that was only illuminated by 10 screens all of them had a picture of unknown on it as the identities couldn't be risked to be revealed into the open even hidden, but they all had certain colors.

 _"Are you sure we should've granted that man a Quirk?"_

 _"Yeah, I agree as the genetics of man can't handle that amount of stress."_

 _"It should've actually worked but due to some interference it failed."_

 _"Arara~! Failure isn't a option, Shiga-chan~!"_

A woman with pale blue hair was sitting in the darkroom and wore a black hoodie and her skin seemed to be dried out like a mandarin skin, she was also frustrated that the plan failed to damage the reputation of the heroines due to some robots!

 _"We at least do know that the heroines have another weapon to counter such things."_

 _"Indeed, we must find the creator as that armor could take a blast of the light Quirk we granted to those man."_

 _"Pfft! That is obvious but we lost and only 1 freaking of those disgusting man was able to use his Quirk!"_

 _"That's fucking right! Those disgusting men weren't able to do a fucking thing and now it only increased security on street!"_

 _"She's especially going to be pissed off."_

 _"Of course, she thought the plan out and hearing her plan failed can get her annoyed."_

"Sensei isn't, she was able to get something out of this and her orders are to get that creator of those suits! Or robots for whatever I care!" hissed Shigaraki out looking at the pictures of the suits glaring at them with hate. "So go search! This is a personal order of Sensei!"

 _"...Very well."_ answered all the 10 voices of the screens before they went out to do as they were told by the disciple of HER. Shigaraki Tomura was mad and ripped the picture of one of the suit apart and decayed the rest, they would pay dearly for what they've done to her and they would soon know it as she swore it on her life that she would-no, she will kill All Might by herself, and would maybe consider ignoring Sensei her orders not to do it since she could die happily if she ever succeeded.

"You will die by my hands! All Might!" growled Shigaraki as she threw a knife at the picture of All Might hitting her right between the eyes.

* * *

 **Alrain: So I have a small hint what would maybe come next as we can't have out protagonist have the advantage every time, so he needs some trouble coming against him and it won't be pleasant, for those who are Iron Man fans may easily know who I referred to by the League of Villains.**

 **Izuku: Can I ask why you included a Lemon scene between me and my mom!?**

 **Alrain:...Personal desires mixed and I think they enjoyed reading it. (Shoots Izuku with a dart making him fall asleep.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrain: Iron Deku Chapter 6! And there is another thing I ask of you and that is to review me if you want some more Iron Man Elements mixed into it, I won't do anything that is exaggerating like having him that Parasite suit, but I might try the nanotechnology of the MCU which was cool as fuck!**

 **Deku:...(Still mad about the Lemon of the previous chapter.)**

 **Alrain: Oh come on! You enjoyed it and you know it! Speaking of that let's get you back to practice! If I write Lemons you might train as well!**

 **Deku: Wait for what-! (Portal appears behind him and gets pulled in by Inko and Shouta the female Todoroki, not the teacher.)**

 **Alrain: And there are a few questions that are needed to answer some of you, first was that this story was written and motivated by excitement by reading another story and later I realized how bad some things were, second by Dual Quirk Izuku I thought most of you figured out about Izuku's little sister and she didn't die!?, and third since when did I write that Inko was dead? And also I need a beta reader.**

* * *

 _ **UA Academy.**_

Izuku couldn't see the purpose of going to UA Academy since it was actually the worst idea even if you don't want the world to find out about having the only natural born Quirk Male-user without targeting yourself with many things, professors that want to experiment on you, kidnappers if they found out about his heritage, interest of other countries, and a lot of other types of shit that you don't want to have.

Mainly the experimenting.

 _"What is Nedzumi thinking!? This is way too reckless and this cover sucks dick!"_ though Izuku hard already imagining the carefree expression on Nedzumi's face and the words floating above her 'don't worry about it!' and it was cute but to Izuku it was one and all annoyance how carefree they could be at UA, number 1 school his ass since this was just plain reckless even if they had the title of number 1 heroine school.

And the cover for him was to simply wear the armor the whole school time and that was not good for Izuku since he also had to answer like one and act like one, but Jarvis luckily would do the talking for him and the reason why he would answer like how Izuku would answer was because of a threat from Izuku, yeah, Jarvis wasn't innocent as you thought and Izuku has seen his whole searching history when Jarvis somehow got himself drunk by drinking virtual wine and sake.

Now that whole Japan was in an uproar about a male possessing a Quirk there has been more police on the ground and extra search for hideouts, UA needed to do a lot of things and added extra security in the school, the same counts for the other schools as well in upgrading the security and Izuku was needed for this job and had been using a whole night to see what faults the security of today had, he upgraded it and added some things that only the old models of computers had and double checked for viruses, made extra strong firewalls, self-defense mechanism, and some other technological shit.

"This is such a bother!" complained Izuku as he looked at the amount of technical stuff in front of him and how many he needed to check on since he needed to check and upgrade them and then he could rest as they wouldn't check the systems again and no one was allowed to touch it, and they simply needed to scan it and reproduce it but even for Izuku who loved to research doing simple upgrading like the ordinary systems was very boring to him, especially frustrating when it comes to over checking 100 pieces of equipment.

Oh! By the way Katsuki told him that the entrance exams were today and that she was entering the school and Izuku wished the best of luck to her but added that she doesn't even need to have the luck to pass the exams, and that earned him a kiss on the lips that continued for like 5 minutes straight while breathing through their noses and using their tongues as well.

When he saw Katsuki perform her attacks and showed her abilities off to him and it amazed him how strong she actually was and how smart she was underneath all that anger she usually shows to other girls that were too close to him, he feared how she would react when his mom maybe would tell that he had an arranged marriage with Shouta.

He has also done many other things in the Summer Vacation and that like going to the beach and he enjoyed the sun and the shiny water of it, though the fool part of the beach ruined the sight a little bit so he called his suits to clean that part and it was immediately clean of all the trash, and he got to enjoy the sight of it and some other things as well and that was mainly the women who chilled on the beach as it was a sunny day, it was a nice view for him and the women got a nice view of him as well when he removed his shirt as it was too hot for him to wear.

He had gone to an arcade and it was filled with noises and many different colored lights and many...birls were there and not the kind ones since they were more of the gangster type and some of them looked like they were from a Yakuza family and wore black school outfits and revealed some skin, they also wore some accessory as well mainly chains, necklaces, mouth caps, or even an eyepatch and Izuku felt like running away and almost got pulled in it as there were a few whispers about making him a...let's hold it by the word pet.

He went to the library and again there were only girls and all of them looked like they were from important families or either not the ones that took no nonsense at all, he wanted to get himself a book and all the girls looked at him and were watching him and see what kind of book he was choosing and he accidentally chose a roman and first wanted to put it back but then he saw it was the roman he once read, he should've just left it there and not read it in the public.

The next place was the swimming pool and luckily for him, there weren't only girls there but also boys and men...though again fate was messing with him and most of the males there were not as sculpted as him and girls swam close to him and often 'accidentally' brushed against him or felt his muscles and he even got cornered by them and got touched inappropriately, and then there was the jacuzzi as the bubbles covered some...'actions and then there was the sauna room and he somehow got into the wrong room and tried to leave...let's just say that he was very tired after a few hours and he was sure some of them were...

He went to a maid cafe clearly knowing that there were only girls there and boys who would come to see the maids, but Izuku was told by Kacchan that the coffee here was great and she was right about the coffee, it was great and ignored the maids and played on his phone which caught the attention of the other girls who would whisper that he was cute.

"And that is done! Now to go to UA!" shouted Izuku as he was done with the last piece of equipment and informed one of the maids to report this to the ones who were waiting for it, UA was the only place where he could go to have some amusement and all the other stuff was just boring to him except the food stalls which he liked a lot, he always ate plain food at the Space Station since he didn't know how to cook at all being kid and all. "But first! Some Buffalo Chicken Wings!" declared Izuku as he raced out of the room to go to get himself some chicken wings.

The Summer vacation was quickly over because the exams were today on the last day of the Summer Vacation.

 _ **UA Academy.**_

"How many did you eat before this one?" asked Mt Lady as she looked in a bit of awe how much Izuku could eat when he was hungry and how he didn't gain weight or got fat by it and it made her envy him that he could do that, eating as much as you can without worrying about getting too fat was something everyone wanted and Izuku didn't know the envy that Mt Lady held towards him. It was simple why he could eat so much without getting too fat or gaining any weight at all.

His Quirk which allowed him to generate energy that not only function as the energy for his suit but as well as his everyday energy that a human needs, so basically his body or Quirk saw the food as unnecessary and converted it into energy and send it to the extra energy supply somewhere in his body, though he didn't know where it was stored but it acted if his body was overtaxed and his Quirk couldn't generate energy for a while.

"6 plates of chicken wings," replied Izuku who paused to tell her how many plates he ate before continuing eating his ramen not noticing the looks of envy send his way. "But I also came here because I was bored, it isn't hot enough to go to the beach, the book that I wanted to borrow isn't back yet, swimming pool is...not somewhere I want to return to yet, and the maid cafe that has my favorite coffee is closed."

Mt Lady then wondered why he didn't want to go to the swimming pool, it confused her why he didn't want to go there and he paled when he mentioned it and she didn't know why but she kind of wished she was there at the time and place to see what happened to him exactly. "What has happened at the pool?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," answered Izuku immediately when she asked that question and he would be stupid to tell her where they were right now, and it was a dark room filled with pro Heroines and telling something that happened in the pool here was just eternal embarrassment and teasing from them, and he could barely handle the unintentional amount of teasing from his mother from showing off her body.

"The exams started, and Mic just tricked them again," said Ectoplasm getting every Heroine's attention as they all focused on the screen which made the young genius sigh in relief that Mt Lady's attention was focused elsewhere, and not to the situation he was once in because he was sure it ended up way different then a normal thought would think, but he wasn't normal, he was the 1st boy in history with a natural born Quirk and a claimed Genius in Japan.

But the armor suits and his invention of the Arc reactor was actually a connection of who build those suits and that was him since the Arc reactor was visible in the chests of the suits, and it wouldn't be too long until someone made the connection between the 2 inventions.

"I think we've got a good crop this year, everyone!" cheered Nedzumi as she bounced in her seat making her giant breasts jiggle a bit which made Izuku pause eating for a few seconds before returning to eating his bowl, damn it, it was empty now and he had to wear jeans today and the blue was easy to see in the dark room so he crossed his legs and placed his bowl on his legs to hide his rising erection, he was really easy to arouse having spend years alone and now suddenly between voluptuous women made it very hard not to get hard.

"It seems that no one was able to beat the Zero-Pointer, that's such a waste!" pouted Nedzumi crossing her arms underneath her chest as she sees that everyone runs away from the Zero-Pointer without a second thought, Izuku looked and his jaw dropped a little when he saw what the Zero-Pointer was and that was the size bigger and taller than the buildings of the City replica, it amazed him how much UA possessed to build something like that but then something else caught his attention and that was a person underneath the rubble.

"Wait! Someone is underneath the rubble and it near the Zero-Pointer!" said Izuku worried and hoped if there was a measure against that.

"Don't worry about that, the Zero-Pointer has a handmade controller right here in this room so we can deactivate it," said Midnight assuring Izuku that there wouldn't be a problem at all and she was right as Nedzumi got up and walked over to a red button, but Izuku felt that she shouldn't press it and immediately tried to stop her but she pressed it.

And then the chaos started when the screen showed that the Zero-Pointer wasn't stopping and the red lights started to glow even brighter and it roared very viciously and locked onto the left of it, to where the most examiners were and immediately punched the building above them making the rubble rain down on them. "What the!? What's going on!?" shouted Izuku who looked in horror.

"What is going on with the Zero-Pointer!?" shouted Blood Queen who stood up like most of the teachers and staff.

"I'm going to try and stop it!" shouted Izuku as he ran out of the room followed by Mt Lady and Midnight to try and stop the machine from killing the examiners for real. "Jarvis! Send me E8 right now! The one with powerful electrical charges!"

 _"It will be done, sir,"_ replied Jarvis and quickly prepared the named suit.

 _ **Outside.**_

"Why are you going to the rooftop!?" asked Aizawa who ran along with them as Izuku shouted to the women that he was going to the rooftop, the other 3 were needed downstairs.

"My suit will come to electrify that thing!" shouted Izuku and ran off to the roof to see if it came. "Jarvis! Tell me that you are already here!?"

 _"I am, sir, but there won't be enough time if you were to stand still there waiting for me,"_ informed Jarvis the Genius and Izuku scoffed at that he wouldn't be in time and prevent injuries from coming, and it was the exams and he was sure some of them would be broken to know their years of training was laid to waste and would be bedridden or even worse than that, dying while knowing that your dream caused it.

"Then we have to do this!" shouted Izuku as he reached the rooftop and sees Mt Lady temporarily stopping the Zero-Pointer but got pushed back as the hydraulic strength of the robot was too much for her, she went back to her original form to not crush any of the examiners and Present Mic was using her Quirk to halt the Zero-Pointer for at least a few crucial seconds. "I think you should be able to reach me, Jarvis, if my calculations are correct!"

"What do you mean, Sir?" asked Jarvis confused but then understood what Izuku meant as he jumped off the rooftop and Jarvis was shocked that Izuku would do this having never seen him so reckless in years, he had never seen him being reckless as he was always careful with everything and here he jumped off a building speeding towards the ground. "Damn it! Sir!"

The suit arrived and its laser pointer was searching for Izuku's wristband and was able to scan it and flew down to Izuku who was already halfway through, Izuku heard the sound but the ground came awfully closer and closer, his heartbeat raised, his hands felt numb, and he was sweating a bit and all of that distracted the kid not knowing that the teachers were watching all of this.

*...BEEP!*

The suit finally came and opened up and wrapped itself around Izuku fast but not fast enough for the ones watching and when he was barely any 10 meters with meeting the ground he stopped, and launched himself up towards the Zero-Pointer and had his electrical charge device ready to shock the Zero-Pointer. "Here I come!"

The Zero-Pointer turned its head around and saw Izuku flying towards him and the scanners then screeched inside its head ordering it to destroy him. "RAAAAHHH!" roared the Zero-Pointer mechanically as it swung his left claw to try and swat Izuku who barely dodged it using a barrel roll and knew this was going to be harder then it was already. "GRAAAHHHH!"

"Whoah! Jarvis! Why is it even more vicious than it already was!?" shouted Izuku as he led the Zero-Pointer away from the examiners.

 _"Scanning it right now, Sir!"_ replied the AI and immediately went to scan the robot, he checked its internal builds, the electric wiring, quality of the equipment, and the soft and hardware-! Wait! He saw something inside the head and those were the scanners, and it was not the ordinary scanners but an advanced one with manually written orders to search for something and some activation sequences that were just injected into it, and the main order was.

 _Kill any examiners in sight when shut down button is pressed._

 _"Found it! Sir! There has been a command installed in the robot that has injected itself into the scanner and main computer inside when Headmistress Nedzumi pressed the button,"_ answered Jarvis which halted Izuku for a moment.

"What! But who could-OOF!" shouted Izuku as he got smacked into a building. "Shit! Shouldn't have stayed still, stupid head of mine!" cured Izuku as he got up and just flew away in time to avoid getting smacked down a few floors down.

 _"There has been a virus injected into the main computer and it quickly ate away the original orders of the robot and installed the new orders into it,"_ explained Jarvis with a worried tone and Izuku was also worried, too worried to notice that Jarvis used some emotion in his voice.

"Jarvis! Charge all the power that I'm going to put into the electrical charge!" ordered Izuku and Jarvis did as he was told, Izuku closed his eyes and forced all the stored up energy inside his body and charged it straight into the electrical charges and Izuku then flew straight ahead and thrusts the full-powered weapon into the chest of the robot and first nothing happened...but then the electricity started to crackle all over the body of the Zero-Pointer very wildly.

"GRAAAHHHHHH!?" roared the Zero-Pointer in pain and tried to muster all the strength it had left to try and grab Izuku but it wasn't enough, the fingers almost touched him but not to grab him but merely scraped against him, Izuku gritted his teeth in pain as he felt that the cooling systems weren't enough to cool down the heat that was starting to build inside the gauntlets and it started to hurt.

 _"Sir! That's enough! You can let go now since the robot is done-!"_ Jarvis spoke too soon as the robot still moved a little bit and was still standing instead of falling back and it shocked the AI that the robot was still standing and fighting back. _"That's not possible!? It should be dead by now!?"_

"Damn it! Jarvis! More power!" shouted Izuku and Jarvis wanted to object to this as the charges would kill the Zero-Pointer but the gauntlets would explode and his arms would be in a critical form, and he needed his hands to build his inventions and he didn't want him to have prophetic arms now since he was still young even if he had an adult mind. "I know the effects! I'll go to Recovery Girl to fix it!"

Jarvis still hesitated but did it anyway and charged more power into the gauntlets and now the cooling system had little effect as the heat was now cooking Izuku's arms lightly and Izuku bit on his lip to prevent himself from shouting out in pain, knowing that if he did then he would attract only more attention to himself and the school and more things would be complicated.

*Boom!*

The Gauntlets exploded and the shrapnel mercilessly pierced into his flesh and Izuku screamed shortly before forcing his mouth to shut up and luckily for him the explosion and the roar of the Zero-Pointer covered for him, Izuku fell down and landed on one of the buildings, he groaned in pain as he felt the heat on his arms and how they hurt him but what made him not focus was the thought of any of the examiners were wounded.

 _"Sir! Please rest, I have scanned the examiners and they're all okay, none of them are wounded!"_ said Jarvis quickly to assure Izuku that he succeeded in saving the examiners and it worked as Izuku didn't try to get up, he rested up and waited for someone to get him since he heard screaming and shouting from Mt Lady and Midnight and it was obviously worried as hell when they saw the explosions hit him right in the face even if his face was unharmed.

"J-Jarvis, please make sure that I won't be found out and make sure the camera feeds are locked," asked Izuku before he fell unconscious due to the pain and stress he built up.

 _Infirmary._

 _"Is he alright?"_

 _"No! Of course, he isn't since he blew up those gauntlets!"_

 _"Please don't talk so loud! You'll wake him up!"_

"A bit late for that," groaned Izuku who blinked a few times and frowned at the bright light shined into his face, the 3 people in the room flinched at Izuku talking and 2 of them looked sheepish and the last one sighed.

"So you're awake, might telling me how you wake up so early when I used my Quirk on you?" asked Youth Girl curiously how Izuku was able to get so early up despite her calculations that he wouldn't wake up another few hours.

I will tell you another time, but I think you'd be mad even if I told you," replied Izuku with his eyes closed already knowing how she would react if he told her that, he was a scientist fanatic and when he found a way for himself to actually make the suits usable he has stayed a week up without any sleep and all that kept him from going was excitement and not even a drop of coffee he drank in that week, though he may have been proud being able to stay up for a week he ended up regretting it since when he was done he fell down and couldn't move at all, empty stomach, headache, dizziness, and very tired.

He promised himself to never let that happen ever again...but who said that a person can always keep his or her promises and Izuku ended up doing it 6 times again that was until he built Jarvis, and he was glad that Jarvis was there though he sometimes wished he would hold back on trying to wake him up despite that he needs to catch up to some sleep, it's not like he did something else underneath his sheets or something at all, no for real, he did nothing underneath his bed not even going on the phone which most teenagers do.

Youth Girl frowned at the reply and wanted to squeeze the info out of him but when she took his words in she expected an answer that would make her mad and she was already too old and when she gets mad she would stress a little bit, she was stubborn into giving in to rest and continue her job as Doctor since her Quirk didn't involve any problems on herself. "Normally I would squeeze anyone who doesn't give me a proper answer...but I will let this one slide."

"Hey, you okay?" asked Mt Lady worried as she saw the bandages around his muscular arms which made her blush for a second before killing it to make sure that Midnight didn't see it knowing that she would tease her about it, but she had to admit that Izuku was cute and yet handsome when he got that serious look on his face and that body of his, it looked so delicious that she wanted to touch it so badly, not many men these days were muscular and looked rather plain as well as teenagers not seeing the purpose of gaining muscle since it was impossible to impress a girl, they had Quirks, and to tell you know even the villainesses are offering money for anyone who caught a cute of handsome boy for them to relieve some stress.

"I'm okay, I'm just happy that the examiners are okay, but what happened after that and what happened to my suit? More importantly Nedzumi?" asked Izuku rapidly worried about what happened after the exams, and how Nedzumi was and he may have seen a cheerful woman but he saw something else in her and that was something he didn't like seeing in her.

Midnight comes forward and gently pushed him back on the bed. "Please rest, the exams were finished and all the camera feed hasn't leaked out yet thanks to you and your AI Jarvis, besides that you weren't spotted by any of the examiners sans 1,"

Wait! Somebody saw him!?

"Don't worry, she didn't tell anyone at all and kept it only to herself but we will monitor her and let her know about this to make sure she doesn't do anything dumb," said Midnight calming Izuku down that he wasn't exposed yet. "But Nedzumi is...another story and she might need you to take care of her," added Midnight uncomfortably as she looked to the side.

"What about her!?" asked Izuku worried again and was pushed again back into the bed but by Mt Lady.

"She...felt shocked and was a bit traumatized that she almost got the examiners killed despite that we said that she wasn't at fault, and you as well, when we looked at you getting so wounded Nedzumi blamed herself for this, she thinks she allowed her confidence in the school made it go to her head," explained Mt Lady who grimaced when she saw the tear-faced Nedzumi like she was a kicked puppy, and it really hurts her to see her like that.

"I need to see her, now," said Izuku as he got out of the bed and surprisingly Youth Girl didn't try to stop him but wanted him to go and comfort Nedzumi knowing hos fragile her heart was now, Nedzumi likes Izuku, but what she didn't know was how much she likes him and was completely oblivious that she may want to jump on him and screw him so badly.

 ** _Office._**

Izuku came in front of the office of Nedzumi knowing where it is as it was the first room he was shown by All Might and he hasn't heard of her yet but only get to know she would become a part of the staff of UA Academy for some reason, he knocked on the door and no one answered but he got a reply but it was a soft whisper barely hearable. "Go away,"

"Nedzumi, it's me, Izuku Midoriya," said Izuku and from behind the door was a gasp heard but it was quickly muffled and she gave another answer after the gasp. "Go away,"

Yup, she was scared of what he might think of her or say to her and Izuku wasn't surprised in the slightest bit, he would be scared too and feel responsible if he stood in her shoes and he wouldn't take a no or any other answer except for yes, Izuku got something out of his pocket that looked like a portable kit but it certainly was as it was a lockpicker and that of Nedzumi was an electric one which wasn't a good defense against a scientist. "I won't accept that answer.

And he put the lockpicker into the lock and a 'beep' sound came and the door was opened and Nedzumi gasped at that and hid underneath the best possible place she could currently think off. "Nedzumi...I see your tail sticking underneath the bed," deadpanned Izuku who saw the bear or mouse tail and the tail straightened up when he said that and it was very cute.

"EEP!" squeaked Nedzumi out and it sounded like that of a mouse but more human-like. "I-I'm not here!"

"Really? You resorted to that, come out underneath there," said Izuku and went towards the bed and Nedzumi tried to crawl deeper underneath the other side of the bed in her office, but her breasts made the crawling a bit hard to do and made it looked like wiggling her cute tail left and right and it made it tempting to pull at it and the wiggling was just inviting someone to pull at it. "Nedzumi, please come out, I'm not mad at you,"

 ** _*Lemon Scene!*_**

"Y-You're lying, anyone would be mad after getting their arms filled with scrap metal! A-And I endangered all the examiners when I pushed the button!" shouted Nedzumi but then squeaked cutely again when she got held by her hips and pulled out way too easily underneath her bed and was tossed onto it. "P-Please don't hurt me-MMMFF!?"

Nedzumi couldn't finish her sentence and decided not to finish it and give into what was currently happening to her and that was Izuku kissing her on the lips, the moment his lips touched hers she immediately gave in but tried to fight a little bit back with her tongue as well and snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him on the bed making him lie on top of her.

They parted to get some air and Nedzumi looked more adorable than she already was, she lied down on her back and had a heavy blush on her face that showed she was flustered and looked so vulnerable and the top buttons of her clothes were open giving him a good look of her breasts. "U-Uhm? Why did you d-do that?" asked Nedzumi softly wanting a quick reply to get another kiss of him.

"I've wanted to do that sometimes like you wanted to jump on me, and besides that don't blame yourself, think also what other people really think of it and I'm not mad at you, and if you aren't convinced then I'll show you~!" and with that Izuku captured her lips again which Nedzumi openly welcomed and locked her arms against around his neck and, and Izuku stopped kissing her and quickly attacked her neck making Nedzumi squeak and then moan after he began licking her neck.

"Hyah!?" squeaked Nedzumi again when she felt something hard press against her thigh and she immediately knew what it was and loosened her grip around Izuku and went over to her own clothing and unbuttoned her clothes off and let her vest fall off and Izuku stopped and looked in awe at Nedzumi's breasts, big, round, perky, firm, and above all soft-looking and she wasn't wearing a bra, she didn't stop and continued to undo the button of her jeans, and then slowly and teasingly lowered the zipper. "Izu...please take care of me~?" asked Nedzumi with her cute face which fueled Izuku's lust more.

"I will," replied Izuku quickly and latched onto her right breast and began sucking on the rosy tip.

"Iyaah~!" moaned Nedzumi and latches her arms now around his head not wanting to let go or make him stop, Izuku wasn't done yet and snaked with his left hand towards the hips of Nedzumi then to her pink panties and went underneath them and began to finger her moist areas softly and then plunged his fingers inside of her. "Hyaah~!"

Izuku began fingering her pussy very quickly and plunged them in and out, Nedzumi was moaning like crazy and her moans were loud and she tried her hardest to keep her voice down and saw that the door was slightly open and not completely closed and the chance of getting caught made her fear a little bit but also made her wet from sheer excitement and shame. "I-Izu! I-I'm cumming!" shouted Nedzumi not holding her voice back and came right onto his fingers.

"You taste sweet~!" whispered Izuku hotly in her ear as he licked his fingers which made Nedzumi blush. "But I want more~!"

"Wait! What do you mean by that-Ohhhhhh~!" Nedzumi stopped asking and was back to moaning as Izuku dived down and pulled her panties down and began eating her pussy out and plunged his tongue very deep inside of her and occasionally bites on her clit which made her squeak the whole time when he bit on it, Nedzumi held his head down by locking her legs around his head and moved her hips closer to his face. "Oh~! Yes~! Yes~! Faster~! Don't you dare stop you cute boy~!"

"Mmmff!" muffled Izuku who obeyed and began to lick Nedzumi even faster and plunged his tongue deeper into her moist folds.

"I-I'm coming~! Keep going~!" squealed Nedzumi out as she rode her hips out like crazy and she kept on doing this for a few more seconds before she finally gave in. "C-Cumming~!"

She came into Izuku's mouth who began greedily sucking the juices up and continued to eat Nedzumi out who no longer had any strength left to ride her hips and was softly moaning and whimpering as Izuku continued eating her out for a few more minutes before he stopped, Nedzumi panted very tired but was quickly recovered after a few minutes not wanting to let this chance to fly past her nose and grabs Izuku by his head and held it close to her face. "Fuck me now, Izu~!" said Nedzumi as she got on the bed on all fours and wiggled her ass and looked seductively at Izuku.

"Oh~! I will do that," said Izuku who discarded his pants in a flash and his boxers as well and all that was left was his erect cock that was pulsating and very eager to get into Nedzumi who fueled his lust only, he quickly went behind her and grabs her hips and softly pushes his head into her entrance and pushed int with fair ease with her juices acting as lubricant. "Oh~! You feel so good!" moaned Izuku out as he felt Nedzumi's folds tighten around his cock.

"Ah~! You're so b-big~!" moaned Nedzumi out and Izuku began to thrust in and out, leaving the tip inside before plunging inside his entire cock deep inside her, his hands holding her hips tightly but quickly let his hands go of them and began to rub and knead her breast. "Ah~! More~! I want more~! Faster~!" begged Nedzumi and she rocked her hips back to match Izuku's thrusting rhythm.

Izuku nodded and went faster and thrust his cock even deeper inside her pussy, they switched position and she was currently riding on him like a cowgirl like there was no tomorrow while holding her hands against his muscular chest and Izuku thrusts inside her and was getting a bit tired but kept on going. "Izu~! Please~! I-I can't hold it anymore~!"

"Me as well!" whispered Izuku into her ear before pulling down Nedzumi and began making out with her again and let his hands knead the lovely bounce ass of Nedzumi and loved how soft and bouncy it was. "Coming!" said Izuku as he plunged his cock deep inside her and cums inside.

"AAAAHHHHHHH~!" shouted Nedzumi with a happy expression with her tongue out and her irises turned into pink hearts, she collapsed on top of him and was out like a light and her face went with that of a peaceful smile but said something before she fell asleep. "Izu...I wuv you,"

 ** _*Lemon scene end!*_**

"Hah! Hah! That was hot," said Izuku who was tired but not enough to make him want to go to sleep, Nedzumi woke up and was quickly not so tired anymore. "Wait! How did you recover so quickly!?"

Nedzumi giggled at his shocked face and sat upon him. "Silly and naive boy, I'm a headmistress and the paperwork always makes me want to take extra naps," replied Nedzumi as she lied down again and hugged his arm.

"Well that is good news then," said Izuku who got off the bed and went towards the door and closed it and locked it with the electrical lock and the manual lock as well. "That gives us more time to learn about sex positions~!" said Izuku hotly which made Nedzumi shiver in excitement knowing that the day wouldn't go quickly pass by.

* * *

 **Necros: I'm so sorry for making you wait but school is just too demanding and I got a job recently, but do know that I am almost done with MHA Story that focuses only on a single pairing no Harem, since I know that some of you prefer that over a harem because your favorite shipping girl doesn't get too much time.**

 **Izuku: Actually I'm okay with this one.**

 **Necros: Wait! Just like that?**

 **Izuku: Yeah, prefer that than getting shot.**

 **Necros: Okay, do know that a Lemon scene with Female Shouto doesn't happen yet since they are on terms with wanting to know each other more, the Female Shout had many boys chase after her or either go after for her beauty and she is just practically still on guard, and they are still on speaking terms of arranged marriage. And here is the title of the MHA story I'm planning to write:**

 _ **MHA: Gravity Force.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrain: So now we have Izuku attend UA and meet Class 1-A, and he will not enjoy it as the demand for cute and smart boys are rather high...so he will have a cover for him as his name covers it as well. And the reason why I wasn´t uploading is simple, I was on vacation in England which was sudden because my mom never told me about it or gave me a warning, but now I am back.**

 **Izuku: Just don't make the Harem too big! I can only handle so much!**

 **Necros: I suppose that's true...but I found something against it!**

 **Izuku: WHAT!**

 **DQ Izuku: I pray for your soul and...you know what I want to say but at the same time I can't.**

* * *

 _UA Academy._

Izuku was waiting in the classroom as Shouta told him that she would be gathering the students and lead them to the class where Izuku would welcome them, and also explain some things to them as well before Shouta took over. He would be answering this in any case if any of the students asked what he did here, he was one of the engineers and mechanics for their costumes, and to help them study and get stronger as well, more like an assistant to Shouta.

The door opened up and the students came in.

"Welcome Class 1-A, I am Midoriya Izuku and I will be your guide in your school years until you become Heroines," said Izuku with a calm expression but inside he was sweating a little because some of them were glaring, some of them are looking shamelessly at his body. But it did reassure him that he recognized a few of them and those were Katsumi and Shouto, both of them lightly smiling or in Katsumi's case grinning and Shouto's invisible.

"Anyways, please go to your seats with the number that you've been given," motioned Izuku to the seats and they all nodded and went to search for their seat as Izuku pressed a button and a small screen on the left corner of each table, all of them having a number. "We will explain to you how the first year in UA is for you, it is rather complicated so please do not ignore this,"

"Uhm? Can I ask something?" asked a girl with blond hair with a black lightning bolt.

"Sure, what is it that you want to ask?" replied Izuku.

"Is UA that different from a normal school?" asked Denki.

Izuku gave a small smile making the girl blush as Izuku walks over to a desk and pressed a few buttons, the screen behind him showed a lot of things including some interesting ones. "Yes, a Hero school is way different than that of an ordinary school, you won't be only here to learn things of a book but also to train, testing your abilities and creativity, getting trained to act professional and to use your Quirks in ways that you normally wouldn't think off,"

Denki nodded but Izuku held his hand out signaling he wasn't done yet. "Also, since the requirement is quite high here in UA since we have produced the most amount of Pro Heroines, you will all need to do your best as Pro Heroines like Midnight, Blood Queen, and even All Might herself!"

That got all the girls to be excited that the number one heroine also attended to UA. Aizawa looked annoyed at the excitement and send Izuku a small glare who shrugged, he was allowed to tell it since Toshina told him that she would be giving lessons here by herself, although she isn't that good at explaining things well and makes it hard to understand. "Alright, please go to your seats, Aizawa-sensei will explain you the rest about everything,"

Now leave the room he had to go to classroom 1-B, and he knew it would be unavoidable for the classes to have a rivalry as files showed him that there was always a small rivalry between the classes. Nothing too harmful but just some kind of competition, just a friendly competition of which class can do better than the other and seemingly Vladi or Blood Queen is also rather competitive.

 _ **After introductions.**_

 _"Is eyeing someone openly in the public now a normal thing?"_ red was the color that Izuku's face took when he left the classroom and Class 1-A there are a few that eyed him shamelessly, but Class 1-B made it more obvious and blushing would've made it definitely worse. "Perverts all of them! And what is unbelievable for me to say that it isn't the boys that aren't perverted!"

Perverts in the society rarely exist now, well they did have their fantasies and all of that but are never open about it at all. Perverts that would sneak into a locker room and such things, there have been heavy casualties about it and the pictures alone scared many men. Another problem was the lack of men, there are plenty of men but women have a high requirement for their liking, so with only muscles and a good face was out of the question to attract some girls and lately it has been some nerdy boys that have been recently taken and some of them missing, this was due to the cause of gangs, and Yakuza of dealing in...boys.

That all of that started with sex appeal, but don't get deceived by it as innocent as it may sound because the true reasons are very dark. Since it was known that girls can have a great future in the heroine career and boys don't even stand a chance...it took a very bad turn as parents wanted a girl as a child and many abortions have been done, young boys put up in orphans, taking and ruining the lives of boys and children and much chaos erupted from men.

Men who wanted to avenge their unborn sons, and killed their wives.

Riots of many places.

Girls in high school often harassed and seen as freaks.

Monument destructions.

Boys who have been dumped killing their sisters and mother as well, and more and more chaos came and Heroines couldn't do much as many men have prepared themselves and placed many pro heroines into hospital beds or either not being able to do their work. What made it more and more chaotic was that many young boys knew that they would have to sacrifice their lives, and there have been heavy casualties taken because a woman could have life prison for simply killing her child, or a doctor would be straight up executed for revealing the gender of a child.

It wasn't just in Japan, but it was worldwide and so many deaths have been committed that this couldn't be ignored as humankind was at stake at it, and girls may be powerful but without men, they would die.

The most dangerous event that would've have wiped out humanity was itself and the Quirks. And the total count of deaths from men was...69% and that number were very dangerous and the ages of the ones killed and it was worldwide count...it was something that was taught at every school to maintain peace and not to make them think that the women don't need the men.

And then again another problem rose as even after peace was established men were still reluctant about getting married, sons mistrusted their mothers and sisters, a lot of divorces came, making birthrate very low and the high requirement and to this day it was still a bit shaky.

 _"Mom told me that her father was one of those people,"_ he would be lying if he felt like that right now, society looked fine but the history of how the society became like was far from heroic. He wondered how he would be like if he was one of the boys that would be abandoned, and perhaps he was the hope of humankind that there wouldn't ever happen such a thing again.

Despite that it was preferred not to remember it, the event was called the Amazon Slaughter, for having many men killed because they lacked power or the Quirks in this case.

Many important families had such history when the Quirks appeared and it was the begin of a great hit to the pride of them, it did have good things as men's pride lessened down significantly. It wasn't hidden from the public as the common people and almost everything of the women have also such a history which was the reason that there weren't any male prisoners as most men in the free world just went to study, marriage was rare, relationships almost didn't exist, friendships between boys and girls are pretty much not real, showing affection in the public, talking did happen but not out of friendliness, and many more things.

Arranged marriages existed but sometimes the husband is a bit scared of the wife and often avoids her, not that it did any more damage as most people know arranged marriages are not considered real marriages. There doesn't exist any love between the 2, and Izuku didn't belong to that part since he had a Quirk and he wasn't there, he cursed himself for being so fed up in science then the outside world. All because of his cowardly attitude until he had his armor done.

But back to him not belonging to the males, he couldn't be scared of Shouto since he saw her kindness, the history did affect him a bit but not to a great effect. And he could defend himself with his Quirk.

The New Era wouldn't come that soon since the previous generation if the next generation would come, be warned of this and it would take a few hundred years until this subsided.

"Nedzumi, are you-GAH!?" choking the words he was about to speak out as Izuku got hypnotized at what he saw. Nedzumi in a skimpy Ms. Santa Clauss outfit, the skirt was very short barely covering her rear and giving him a great view of her panties as well, her shirt was also short and left the sight of her breasts making Izuku water tooth, adding the tail she has and the ears sticking underneath her Santa hat.

Nedzumi looked like a deer caught in red lights and tried to cover herself. "Izuku! Don't you know to knock on doors!?"

"Don't care because I want you right now," said Izuku simply shutting the door and scooping Nedzumi up and walking towards the bed, with the latter showing no signs of stopping him at all, but merely got excited and red in the face from the next words Izuku whispered in her ears.

 _ **Control Room.**_

Wearing one of the suits he built Izuku was watching from another room the battles that were going to begin between Class 1-A and Class 1-B. The school wanted a small change in the battles as 2 pro Heroines will be guarding the bomb, and 4 HIT's will be trying to disarm the bomb from the heroines. The Heroines guarding the bomb were 2 that never worked with each other but need to improve as well, and it was a failsafe for the HIT's that they have a chance.

HIT, it is in full words Heroines in Training or the students of UA Academy, but there was something more to it as the recent attempt to damage the reputation of UA many other things are going to change as well.

Villains: Midnight and Star Sapphire.

A deadly combination in Izuku's mind, the 2 have never worked with each other so there wasn't any bad blood between them, and both of them seemed to get fine along as well. and the girls would be more like swooning and admiring them rather thinking how they would take the Pro Heroines, as many teams have been defeated rather easily although the battle wasn't allowed to be viewed. Wanting to test who of the girls are the ones to think the possibilities and don't let the fear take over them, those are the ones that will be the strategists of the leaders of team-ups.

But Izuku was allowed to see the battle and be the judge of whoever needs a certain training in some deperatment...but like always the fate of the universe made it incredibly hard for him to focus properly again. Mainly because of the Duo itself and how they use their powers as well as what they used them for looked straight out of an R-Rated Movie for adults, and that movie would've made millions in yen or whatever money was used.

Midnight's Quirk allowed her to make men fall asleep which was quite handy, but the spores of her aren't so effective on girls so she uses them in another way. A way that makes her spores act like an aphrodisiac and the scenes were quite arousing for the Male Quirk User as the moans and the blushes of the girl's faces made it hard for him to determine which one was the best.

Star Sapphire could create anything out of pink light as long as her ambition for love is intact, she strived for the world to have love again, and she created arms to push back anyone who tried to get close...and used them for something that looked out of a Hentai-Movie as well as certain preferred to forget as he also got to know that Star Sapphire was into BDSM.

 **"This is...hard to watch here and I can't watch it later alone since that would make me look like a pervert,"** said Izuku and the other option of watching it with another was also not an option, it would make it awkward or the woman aroused since he was the only male of UA that didn't carry hate or wariness towards women. Some men work here but are like robots glaring 24/7 as they speak in monotone voices, they glare all the time, and they refuse to talk to the students.

Probably the ones that are of the Amazon Event.

The current team that was going to fight the Duo was the last team as the previous ones ended up the same after the other, the team existed out of Momo, Shouto, Katsumi from Class 1-A, and Yui, Kendo, and Ibara from Class 1-B.

 **"Jarvis, get it ready because I just know this battle will be different from the others,"** Izuku watches intently and the team showed good results of everything.

The building wasn't only the Duo guarding the bomb, but also a lot of traps, cameras, and robots acting like villains too and they had to sneak past all of those. Momo used an EMP Device she created to shock the cameras out and some of the robots, Shouto and Ibara used ice and vines respectively to bind the mechanics of certain traps that didn't work on electricity or were either double bronze layered, Katsumi surprisingly held back on using her Quirks and instead used martial arts to and great agility to check all the traps, Kendo used her Quirk Big Fist to smash alarms that could possibly go off, and Yui used her Quirk to get into gasps to open the door from the other side and check for traps on the other side.

 **"Simply amazing! I have to report this to Nedzumi when she's awake,"** said Izuku scribbling down everything quickly about how amazing their teamwork is.

 _"Agreed, sir, they only know each other for a few minutes and yet they discuss what the possibilities are of the building, their Quirks and a lot of other things as well that are crucial in battle,"_ agreed Jarvis who had a bit of impression in his voice if you listened closely enough.

 **"But still remind me of my main mission...what was it again?"** said Izuku as the work at UA made it a bit hard for him to remember.

 _"You were requested by Aizawa to make a suit for her that will be handier for her to use, apparently UA found a way of to discover how that man was able to get a Quirk,"_ answered Jarvis.

 **"Genetic coding is too far away for humanity to achieve, not even I can do that since that isn't my field of expertise. And infusing blood or having a Quirk that can grant a Quirk is mostly possible,"** Izuku knew his limits in science and the biologic part was not something he was very experienced in since he never bothered to study further in it, scientific or chemical ones are his bread and butter. **"But I can be at fault as well, I am sure there are more people with an intellect like mine, but the question is one which side they are on neutral grounds,"**

 _"I am relieved that you said that, because the last part made you rather sound arrogant that there isn't anyone with your intelligence,"_ commented Jarvis in good humor and Izuku laughed dryly at that...that thought had lingered in his mind but the word limits made him remember, and the saying of 1 in the 100, could also be a few in the thousands or millions.

 **"Yeah, yeah, but now we need to do something else and that is recruitment for the future for certain projects,"** said Izuku typing on the computer keyboard. **"Or perhaps now since the scientists informed me that they still have some trouble with scanning the man like he is guarded even if he's in captivity, perhaps something like a mystic Quirk,"**

 _"Sir, are talking possibly about Magic of sorts?"_ asked Jarvis curiously as Izuku was now making a hypothesis that would've made a lot of sense, he always did like a certain event he analyzed in history about certain parts.

 **"Not really, perhaps a certain Quirk that is exceptionally powerful that the user must be very smart, smart enough to manipulate to grant the woman many things,"** said Izuku who muttered an order that shut his voice off making sure that no one could hear him, this kind of info would shock the world and yet make a lot of sense as well.

 **"Think of this, a Quirk that can actually increase and lengthen something is mostly considered a useless Quirk, but what if it was possible that it could possibly lengthen and increase one's life force as well? With the weakness is that it has limited use on items, but life force isn't an item but something that can bypass that weakness as well,"** explained Izuku making Jarvis now nervous when Izuku put it that way that someone with such a simple Quirk could have that powerful of ability, and if such information was leaked out it would lead to one thing. Worldwide Catastrophic Chaos or Ragnarok like in those believes but now onto the mortal world instead of the Gods.

 **"See what I mean, All Might has actually unconsciously prevented many people from thinking this, but now back to those who might have such a simple Quirk that they actually are still alive to this day,"** an ancient enemy or perhaps older and still alive to this very day acting like a God, fake actings that would definitely make people with a high religious belief ashamed of their ancestors dopings and believes in their Gods were nothing but fake, and just ordinary humans manipulated into thinking that they are God-like beings.

 **"For now we keep this to ourselves and not tell this to anyone, but we may perhaps do this so Jarvis can you erase what you just heard,"** ordered Izuku who stood up and left the room to bring his report in to Nedzumi and the others as well and now he had to do more projects as well, creating future items that they perhaps need in the later future. His hypothesis made him realize that it may sooner happen than he anticipated, no, it can happen any time in this world.

 _"Places like Russia, who don't believe in the Gods are perhaps the safest places after the communists are gone and now have disabled all the nuclear weapons and that place...what was it called? Not that it minds now since no country has a nuclear warhead anymore making peace more of a reality than a dream."_ thought Izuku now reaching the doors and entering the room

"I've got the examinations and here are the results of my judgment..." began Izuku.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Place.**_

"Hm? So you are telling me that there is someone that created a type of armor that can withstand a light blast?" asked the person hiding in the dark as the report was told to her about armor that could withstand a Quirk's attack.

 _"Yes! Although the blast was not fully charged at all, the armor showed that it hasn't taken any kind of damage, not even a small dent,"_ reported Agent 6 in a monotone voice not fazed towards who she was speaking to.

"...Interesting~! Is there someone who might be the suspect of building this?" asked the leader.

 _"Not really, the families have covered this quite tightly especially the Midoriya family with the current Head Inko Midoriya,"_ said Agent 6 and the mention of Inko made the person tighten their fists.

"She still hasn't broken even after we orchestrated that place attack!" snarled the person. Inko Midoriya had been a very painful and annoying thorn to the organization since her vast resources, security and herself were known as world-class Heroine.

 _"She still has to search for a husband and that will be quite hard to do even with her titles it will only make it harder since her only son is dead,"_ added Agent 6 in that the plane attack meant to break Inko and weaken her business a lot since Japan has advanced further then any other country currently and with the incoming treaty it would definitely become more and more powerful if it was done by her. _"But we do know a MAN has made the armor as it specifically the physique is to hold one, meaning that the armor could be a possibility for men to reunite with the opposite gender,"_

The police consisted mostly out of men to make society actually still fair, if women became police then they would most likely let girls who have actually done the bad thing to boys go. Despite the fact that the boy could've done nothing harmful to the girls since they have Quirks, it was still believed stubbornly by men who have seen the Amazon Event and to this day it was still handled by men only, and rarely any men was a criminal as woman only had the power to infiltrate banks and such.

The plan failed as Inko was still straight up standing after they killed the heir of the Midoriya Family, it only fueled the hatred of Inko towards terrorist after the life of her son was taken and the Midoriya family grew strong and stronger. "Inko has always been a pain in the ass, both in politics and the battlefield and murdering her husband was not enough as well!"

 _'This woman...she must be crazy to have invoked the wrath of Psycho Cutter, the former number 3 Heroine that could've easily taken the number 2 spot, no, the number 1 spot since All Might would never stand a chance against someone with psychic powers,'_ thought Agent 6 as such missions against certain Heroines were so dangerous that not even the most skilled of Assassins would dare to attack or simply refuse and Inko was one of them, and only terrorists were stupid enough to do it.

They were found and Inko could do whatever she wanted to do with the women who have taken the life of her son as her authority and place in society was so high that she could do certain things that were allowed in the medieval times. So powerful was Inko in the politics, she has graduated from UA at the same time All Might and Endeavor came, possessed great intellect, was strong without her Quirk since having mastered over 20 martial arts made her strong.

And her anger was to be one that rivaled Endeavor's and it was never known what happened to the terrorists was never known, but rumors have said that they have seen some of them with a very obedient expression and wearing dog collars and that was more than enough to scare many assassins off. The terrorists were also rumored to have been very vicious and cruel like they are pirates.

 _"Perhaps we can do something to get more info why she helps, it is rather odd for her to help a host of the party she doesn't know and does like to flaunt around,"_ said Agent 6 trying to get closer and closer to some info she wanted.

"Of course, I want you to find out whoever made that armor since it is a possibility for men to get more power meant to balance again, and recovery from the Amazon Event that took many lives that left 69% men deceased, and the remaining 31% was now very wary of the female population as the cruelty made them hate the opposite gender. "I worked too hard to get the Heroine society to weaken and gain more power over it! And gather the files of the report on the attack of the plane Inko was on!"

 _"That would be impossible, I do not work for you directly but I am a hired Assassin so it would raise suspicion if I tried to get the files on that incident,"_ said agent 6 in her monotone voice, but somewhere in that voice was a mockery for the little slip-up.

"Then use this code **** and get those damned files already!" shouted the person before cutting off the link leaving the Agent alone who finally let out a small smirk that her plan worked, to gain more then she wanted with the money she would get.

* * *

Going outside was dangerous for Izuku.

He had been pretty much forbidden to go outside unless he dressed himself a bit baggy since his muscles would definitely attract some attention from the female population, it was just that simple seeing them eye you as most don't train since they are doing jobs that required brainpower, well, sans for the men who work on constructions although they cover themselves with shirts to not let them see it.

 _"I wish I had a way to reconnect them,"_ said Izuku as a boy handed a girl something she dropped and before she could thank him he already walked away with haste, but no hate was evident in his eyes. _"But now it is so bad that showing affection is already dangerous,"_

But the other reason why Izuku wasn't allowed outside is that his mom is scared, scared to lose him again when that terrorist attack took place and Izuku still doesn't remember everything clearly. And mostly because she wants Izuku for herself as she realized how long ago it was before her Husband died and that interaction with her son sparked up a fire inside of her, something she wanted to burn brighter than it already was.

 _"And I need to find a way to keep mom pleased, lately she has been wanting more and more interaction with me and it isn't necessarily bad to have that interaction with her at all,"_ women wouldn't mind since they like some kinkiness but men would see it as desperate and his identity was still not revealed to the world itself. _"But if info came out that I possess a Quirk might be not so bad since it would mean for men to have an equal stand again,"_

Him having a Quirk was problematic and he just wished that he wasn't the only one...why did he have such a feeling that it wasn't like that at all?

"Jarvis! Directly contact my mother if she is free now! The same for Nedzumi once I am done with some research about history!" said Izuku and before the AI could give a reply Izuku was already walking away to get more info, and this was something he had in mind but didn't give it much thought, after all, that happened and could certainly not ignore it. The possibility was just too great and such appearances have happened before as well in certain countries.

Equipping his armor quickly he flew out of the school to go to his room home, he needed to best security for this as UA might be good but showed loopholes, and the Midoriya Household he was safe. _"This was stupid of me! There is always "The First!" and then some follow him as well but in small numbers and history tends to make it harder for people to believe it! And I am certain that this person was involved with many events of the history!"_

 _"For now I hope that I am right because for a certain feeling I don't want to be right if this person knows what I am thinking, right now thinking about it is dangerous so I leave my thoughts at that,"_ increasing the flying speed he was using to get home it left a trail of smoke behind, so he instead flew up until the clouds covered him and no one could see him, it was a mass project and that no one could know about it and for that he had to go back to the Space Station.

He had a lot to do and had to use a lot of the metal he possessed as well.

* * *

With Izuku doing some research in another place a woman was doing some test subjects, they looked far away from innocent as humanoid figures were inside the tubes and they looked monstrous.

"She will be pleased! Mistress will definitely want to use this so I am going to give them as soon as possible!" squealed the woman who walked past several tubes until she arrived by a certain big one that was separated and locked with a lot of metal chains, in a cage, and secured with a lot of electricity as well. "But first to get rid of the failures that didn't make it past some tests!"

It was time to unleash hell again, and this time nothing could stop it even the Heroines would not be able to handle the power of her newest creation, but this one would come.

 _ ***The Noumu.***_

* * *

 **Alrain: cutting it here off! I have realized a few things in My Hero Academia and I plan to write another fanfiction about it! The X-Men movies have inspired me of something I could use to my advantage as well, as well as many unexplained history events! And sorry for the late update as well, school starts tomorrow, and this is the last year so I will make the next chapter very promising!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrain: I got more ideas for my own twist and all of them have one themselves. And I still owe it all to kokob5 who gave me the inspiration to write this story!**

* * *

 _ **Ua Academy.**_

Izuku blinked as the sunlight blinded and irritated his view and woke up and closed the small gap in the curtains that allowed the sunlight in and looked down and saw the naked and sleeping form of Nedzumi who slept peacefully, the smile on her face meant that she was happy as last night was totally a very pleasant one to her and not only to her. The boy decided to hug the form of Nedzumi and stay in bed longer but picked his phone up if he missed any calls and it showed that he did miss a call from his mother.

"Oh, mom is not going to be happy that I just missed a call from her," Inko Midoriya was a busy woman after all maintaining the Midoriya household and enterprises

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: The Twist!**_

* * *

 _ **Midoriya Household.**_

"So what did you want to talk to me about Izuku?" wondered Inko as her son requested her to come and talk to her about something really urgent, obviously not about sex since they did that often and sometimes in very kinky places.

"Well, this is a theory that has recently been bothering me a lot and made me research for so long," began Izuku as he had the screen ready holding all the information about his theory. "First, this is a question to you,"

"To me?"

"Yes, am I truly the firstborn man with a Quirk?" asked Izuku and the question surprised Inko quite a lot and her surprised expression immediately turned confused and wary, and Izuku held his hand out before his mother could ask something. "When I studied the Quirks for a while there has been something bothering me for a while, were there earlier mutations years ago?"

"Earlier mutations?" asked Inko even more confused until the sharp ears of her caught something of it.

"When humanity wasn't that very reliant on technology they were reliant on the belief of some Gods and the times where legendary figures are said to be blessed with magic," explained Izuku showing on the screen several Legendary Figures of all over the world, examples like King Arthur, the Wendigo, and Bigfoot and several other beings or people. "What if I were to tell you that none of those legends are true? But that those were earlier and rare mutations of Quirks?"

"...Are you sure about this Izuku?" asked Inko who was paying full attention.

"Yes, like for an instance King Arthur was said to have a sword granted by the Lady of the Lake that gave him great powers, but it wasn't magic but perhaps Arthur has made the legend himself and used a Quirk on a normal sword without affecting it and saying it was magic," explained Izuku now showing a picture of the supposed Legendary sword, and then switches over to a picture of Bigfoot.

"Bigfoot for an instance looks human but also like a beast, but perhaps a Mutation Quirk that spawned on a human that has no idea of the Quirk and maybe has returned to the human community after knowing it was still human?" now switching to some other pictures but this had info on it and it said that the recent sightings of Bigfoot ceased after the first few years of the appearance of Quirks.

"Yes, so you mean that you weren't the 1st one at all but that there was a man that got a Quirk that apparently was born hundreds of years ago? A Quirk that can take other Quirks?" asked Izuku.

Inko wanted to question that and point out that it couldn't be possible as having a Quirk like that must incredibly strain the body from taking all those Quirks...that was unless the Quirk's weakness wasn't that it must be used carefully, and the Quirk that can take other Quirks was not impossible if it lied within the weakness of the Quirk itself. "Go further!"

Izuku nodded and made the screen zoom in on the information. "Ever since the appearance of Quirks, it made me think they spawned hundreds of years earlier they spawned as well and that a someone of the ones that have spawned them that they think it was God that granted them the ability to do amazing things that no one else could do, witches can be added to it and also not since they are people who are not limited to the beliefs,"

It made a lot of sense as many countries were very far behind to countries like America, the belief may have something to avoid the discrimination for some people but it also made it worse, because of demons, devils, and youkai they were people and they have been killed by those beliefs.

"Then there is the history of a few years ago when there was a huge riot when the people with Quirks were discriminated and have been branded as freaks, though many of those Quirk Users became Quirkless had their Quirks disappear," said Izuku switching to another image of an old newspaper and Izuku's face twisted even more serious alerting his mom that this was a crucial part. "What if the person that lived a few hundred years ago is still alive and got him or herself a Quirk and manipulated the birth of Quirks that only women possess them?"

"Now hold on there Izuku! To do that you would need a Quirk that can influence the whole world! And to make only women have Quirks is something to do with a Quirk that doesn't exist!" said Inko who found the information from before very interesting but now talking about a man or woman who has lived for a long time, and stole a Quirk that had ensured that only women were able to get themselves Quirks and men, not a chance.

"That's what I thought at first, but he or she doesn't need a Quirk to do it through the world but a Quirk that allows you to manipulate certain chemicals to have an effect that it just out of the world and mix it together with a lot of other ingredients," scrolled to another piece of information about news that some things like Meteors, Comets, and many things like very long dried herbs that don't exist anymore.

"A Quirk that manipulates Chemicals that give other effects? B-But that makes it more logical!" said Inko thinking about the reason why this man or woman would do this and it what he or she would gain from doing all of this?

"The only thing we need to know is..."

"What he or she would gain from this, but Izuku how did you get the idea to think of this?" asked Inko interested how her son thought of this and that his thoughts weren't only limited to technology.

"Well, the fact that I am the only male with a Quirk gave me the thought," shrugged Izuku lamely. "Oh, and this is my apology for not calling you that I would be staying over at UA Academy,"

 _ ***Lemon Scene begins!***_

Izuku walked forward and kissed his mom on the lips who accepted it with open arms and Izuku scooped her up in his arms and lied her down on the table and began getting rid of her kimono very slowly while he was kissing his mom, Inko moaned as she felt how hard her son was for her and it pressed against her thigh and worked her hands to his pants and unzipped it and allowed her son's cock to spring free and began caressing it.

Izuku was done with removing the Kimono and underneath the cloth was soft smooth flesh seen instead of the fabric of a bra, it immediately showed him the 2 round bouncy firm breasts of his mom and stopped the kiss making his mom pout but was immediately forgiven when he began sucking both of her breasts and opened the rest of her kimono revealing the rest of her body and that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Not wearing any panties~? You are one naughty mother so I might have to punish you for that~!" whispered Izuku in his mother's ear who blushed at the dirty talking as her pussy got wet from it, she just loved how she and her son were tasting the forbidden fruit and how both of them took part in it with great joy. Inko then squeezed Izuku's cock making him gasp as she squeezed it hard and that he was also coming and began slowing down her massaging.

"Yes I am naughty, but you should know that mommy doesn't easily give in and wants to fight for dominance~!" whispered Inko back and bit his ear nibbling on it, and she decided to be playing dirty and used her Quirk and flung Izuku into the air and reversed their position and now Izuku was underneath her and Inko hovered over him with her breast hanging above his head.

It was just out of his reach as he tried to get closer and Inko smirked knowing she had her son under her thumb or her body in this case and then lowered down giving her son the idea she would be mounting him, but no she moved by the last moment back making her clitoris and slit rub against his cock. She went up and down and held his cock close against her pussy with her hand as she simply sat on his lap. "M-Mom-!"

Inko slapped her son and stopped rubbing her pussy against his cock. "Don't call me mom! Call me mistress and only by that name!"

"W-What! Ow!"

Inko slapped him again and was now even more merciless as she went very slowly up and down against his cock and whenever she felt it twitch she would stop. "Now what is my name again?"

"M-Mistress! P-Please let me cum!" begged Izuku who understood his place after the 2nd slap on his cheek.

Inko smirked as she had her son and began rubbing her pussy against his cock again and pumped with both of her hands his cock, but it was still slowly meaning that Inko was not satisfied yet and the way she sat on his lap made it impossible for him to move his hips and all those blockings that denied him to cum was frustrating him to no end as he got only more cum piled up in his sacks.

 _'I wonder if you have back from this mom! And then you will be begging me and call me Master!'_ thought Izuku who kept the fake facade as he slowly forced the energy that his Quirk produced on his command and the energy flowed out of his feet and began to split apart and took the form of ropes. "Sorry, Mistress, but the tables are turned again~!"

Inko raised her eyebrow at that and the ropes of energy bound her from behind and covered her eyes releasing Izuku from his shackles and he grinned like a maniac. Stand behind his mother who was now in mid-air and struggling to get free, he lowered her down to the table making her lean against it and lined his cock up to her pussy and slammed without warning into her making his mom screech in pleasure.

"Now to punish you!" groaned Izuku as the pussy of his mom immediately tightened around him making it hard for him to move around, but he pulled back until only the tip was in and slammed back into Inko's pussy very hard and rough and began using his energy to take the shape of tentacles with mouths and let them slither all over his mom's breasts and let them suck on it, twist them and caress them.

Another one formed while Inko was enjoying herself being punished by her son as the one that formed took the form of Izuku's cock! And it slowly went towards her other hole and poked at it making Inko widen her eyes behind the energy cloth that didn't allow her to see anything. "I-Izuku! I've never done it there before!"

"Then I will be your 1st one, mom, and doesn't it excite you that your son will take away your anal virginity~?" whispered Izuku and before Inko could reply the energy cock pushed itself in and made Inko scream in pain and pleasure. "Now to double team it!"

Another one formed and went for Inko's mouth and pushed itself inside and Inko Midoriya was getting fucked in every 3 holes of her and Izuku began ravaging her like an animal in heat.

"Don't worry mom, we will be doing this a lot more!" groaned Izuku as he came inside of her making his mom moan as it happened the same in her other 2 holes, the warm liquid made her insides feel like they were on fire and her throat felt like she drank some heavy whiskey in one gulp. She then squirted onto Izuku's cock like a sprinkler making her son moan in bliss as he felt his mom squirting on his cock. "We're not done yet!"

Immediately flipping her to make him face her Izuku held his mom on his lap and continued fucking her as his mom was released from her bindings and allowing her to hug her son as her sex-smile signed him that she wanted more, bouncing on his cock with great vigor Inko's lips covered that of her son's and began wrestling with his tongue with her own while rotating her hips and bending a bit forward to add extra pleasure to it.

Izuku stood up and held his mom by her hips and pushed her against the wall and increased his speed making his cock look like a blur as it came inside of Inko's pussy in and out without wasting a single second. "I-Izuku~! H-Harder! F-Faster! Rougher!"

"I-I will!" groaned Izuku who wasn't tired as his Quirk fueled him plenty of energy to keep on going and began squeezing the bouncy and doughy behind of his mother, he felt his balls tighten up and began pumping with all his speed faster into his mom and separated the kiss and attacked her breasts since he was shorter than her. "I-I'm going to cum!"

"Do it!" squealed Inko as she tightened around him and hugged him tighter and Izuku couldn't hold it anymore and pushed himself as deep as inside as possible and came! "AAAAHHHHH~!"

 _ ***Lemon Scene over!***_

* * *

Inside the school of UA Izuku was walking as he left home to get back to UA and see Shouto again and Nedzumi was busy discussing with his mom and he had heard that anyone who came in the last place in her class for the Quirk apprehension test, nobody got expelled and he had heard that it was merely something to make them do their best and give it their best and it was the idea of Aizawa-sensei.

He could easily imagine that and it seems that Katsumi was also in Class-A and ranked 3rd in the test and Shouto ranked the 1st place, and just by stupid luck Yaoyorozu Momo the girl from the school he visited was also there and ranked in 2nd place. And he was a bit scared to go to Class-A mainly because of her not that she scared him but that she constantly reminds him of the butlers and maids, and all those times they hit him in his vital spots and...sacred spots that Izuku immediately upgraded his ninja suit with Kevlar and thin titanium.

"DEKU~!" someone slammed hard onto his back making Izuku stumble forward and land on his face rather lamely.

"K-Katsumi," groaned Izuku in pain.

"Finally I get to see you again! Stupid teachers giving us still the normal studies!" growled Katsumi making Izuku chuckle that Katsumi got angry as always...wait, he has seen her angry sometimes but not always so why did he think that it was usual that she got angry at the slightest thing.

"...I think your dive made me remember something Katsumi," said Izuku after he got up.

"Really!? What did you remember!?" asked Katsumi frantically desperate if the Izuku she loved-likes! Was back even though he didn't change that much except for having a more of a backbone.

"Yeah...I remember that you get angry at the slightest things~!" teased Izuku with a wide grin making Katsumi red and explosions come out of her ears instead of steam.

"D-DEKU!" shouted Katsumi repeatedly punching with her fist against Izuku's muscles and she was suddenly stopped as Izuku hugged her making her blush reach to atomic levels, as Izuku whispered a few words in her ear Katsumi's explosions out of her ear became even more violent. "W-What are you saying!?"

"That I also remembered how cute you are, I also remembered that and wanted to tell you about it," answered Izuku with an honest smile making Katsumi blush that the innocent smile of Izuku had such a great effect on her.

"D-Don't be so open and blunt about it!" shouted Katsumi totally embarrassed as she ran away back to her class while Izuku made a motion to go after her, but memories also told him that he should leave her alone for now since she handles things better when she's alone. But that wouldn't last long as there was something else than those previous teasings Izuku made, he didn't know what exactly but his heart told him that he would need to see it and that once he understands it he knows the answer.

Great, his heart was now talking to him in riddles like an old man or fortune teller...but riddles of his past of who he was and telling it to him this way was a means to teach him something he couldn't learn in the past the simple way.

"...The USJ they said right? So they will be doing some practice on rescue missions and making them use their Quirks, not for combat but in support way, huh, that is a good idea as most of the girls will probably think that they will fight," thought Izuku about it and it would be a good idea to go there and watch how they would do it since it could never mean that much harm. "Jarvis, send me a suit will ya?"

 _"Which one will it be, Sir?"_ asked Jarvis.

"Hm? Send me Starshards and also send Snapper and Streamer out to escort it," said Izuku who could feel Jarvis roll his digital eyes that Izuku wanted to show off a bit.

Starshards was a suit that was very durable and strong, it was designed to look like it had shoulder pads on like those of a samurai or from a sci-fi movie and it looked cool in his opinion. It did have some special abilities like the Heartbreaker attack that was a drone that was shaped like a star and then splits itself into many parts and fires energy beams, they are quick and hard to hit making them perfect for chasing down enemies.

Snapper, his name was odd as he could snap things but not in a boring way as he had...chainsaws built inside of him and would appear outside to cut through obstacles and such. Yeah...it was dangerous so he reconsidered to not use it since Snapper was merely meant to chop down wood in a quick way, and yes he did create a suit to chop down trees.

The streamer was just very quick and could easily fly through any resisting wind and could even generate airstreams with specially built thrusters that generated air, they would then shoot out Streams of air and trap the person inside of them like in a spiral prison.

* * *

 _ **USJ.**_

Izuku decided to go up ahead and wait for the others to arrive and was waiting outside in Starshards while Snapper and Streamer were waiting by the entrance along with Heroine 13, the bus has arrived and Izuku immediately got up and flew down and stood by the entrance, as well as the students, left the bus. Seeing in the group he saw Katsumi and Shouto walking and it didn't surprise him that Katsumi's outfit was slight...villainous-looking along with her glaring eyes like someone told her that she was ugly.

Shouto's outfit was rather simple but Izuku saw that the other half of her body was covered in ice obviously showing hate towards her mother, she only liked her ice-side and hated her fire-side with absolute hate and for a feeling, his Quirk reacted to that as he felt something when he looked at Shouto as the cold feeling in his heart as the warm side was slowly fading.

Like Yin and Yang, one could not live without the other and if one was destroyed the other would suffer the same fate.

It was flawed as no true balance was in any of the 2 to Izuku since they have only a small part of the opposite side and it only showed they are hesitating to allow more of the opposite side is, scared of the other taking over the other and getting destroyed. Silver of Grey was the true color of balance or purple can work as well since they are the new color mixed together and no sign of the other being there and yet being there.

To him, Yin and Yang were not meaning of balance but mere toleration of each other and wary of the other.

But then again where could someone find Balance as it is always Chaos and not one bit of Balance, though if you look hard for it then you might find Balance in some people in the world of what good and right is. But does good and right define who someone is true to him or herself because he or she could be doing it for self-satisfaction?

And do wrong and evil actions also define someone?

No, to Izuku some could be redeemed for their actions and some were merely like that because of society and their Quirks as well as bullying. No system is perfect in any way and now was the time to enter the USJ as Heroine 13 said, he felt the eyes stare at him and his other suits as they entered in as well.

"Heroine 13, Aizawa-sensei, can I ask why the...robots are here?" asked a girl with spiky red hair and sharp teeth and wore quite a revealing outfit that showed off her breasts and her flat stomach.

"They are here as an escort, ever since the attack on the expo and the fail-system at the exams we have been taking more precautions to ensure safety for our students," answered Aizawa-sensei who nodded to Izuku who understood and went to walk in front of the group and the other 2 guarded them from the side and back.

"Also, we need to make sure that you are all safe, USJ may be a part of the UA Academy but there was broken in so they will also be supervising you," added Heroine 13.

 _'Besides that fact that I wanted to see how the training looks like this was also the reason I wanted to come,'_ the incident of the entrance-exams hasn't left his thoughts as the gigantic rip-off Godzilla robot that went raging and could've killed off many examiners, it didn't matter to Izuku that he got new scars as he had a few when he was getting reckless with building suits.

But nowhere near reckless as charging the Robot with a suit and letting his gauntlets explode and get his arms filled with shrapnel and getting healed by a Quirk after an operation, nowhere near that in his whole life in the old station and one would ask why he never thought of going out and the reason was...incredibly dumb!

He had read some fantasy books and unfortunately they were of the adult version making him scared and afraid of going out there! That was the only reason he didn't go out and research armor strong enough to withstand all those attacks and of course the reason that he now went outside was simple, as he got older and matured more and even if he could've gone a few years earlier he was too focused on making Suits.

He admitted to himself that he is coward and that he takes things sometimes a bit too seriously when he was younger, and his mom told him that he used to be a literal coward that wouldn't stand up for himself. It was another story when it came to other people like with the maids in the house who had been part of a Yakuza Gang that had a lot of wars involved with Quirks.

It seems that the crime rate was not as low as many thought, as men and women were alike and could be equally greedy once corrupted with power and striving for more of it, Yakuza Gangs, Secret Organization, the Black market, and Gang Wars. The Black Market was probably the most important to all 4 of them as it had a lot of things that could help them to hide from the government, it also held trading in certain things...mainly boys as having them as sex-toys and such.

Yeah, there were still scatters from women who still believe they have the right to dominate them and they weren't viewed as bad since men have in history not been os kind towards women, so it was understood why they did it and mothers who had sons were usually protective of them making them very annoyed when they entered puberty. The current generation doesn't feel anything from what happened in the past but they are still a bit wary and sometimes overwhelmed, if the boy was cute, humble, or friendly they would be immediately liked and perhaps get claimed by them.

They have entered the USJ and Izuku looked impressed at the USJ and the many different zones in the area, Streamer went as the plan goes and got into the air and looked with the 6 eyes it had since it was also built for guarding and reconnaissance. Multiple tiny orbs got out of the body and spread out all over the zones and began shining a little bit of blue light.

Snapper and Starshards stayed by the side of Heroine 13.

"Now, let us begin with the-!"

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

 _"What's wrong Streamer? Wait, what!"_ responded Izuku at what Streamer reported to him getting the attention of the girls and women in his presence. _"I see, Heroine 13 it seems that the USJ is getting invaded by some type of teleportation Quirk!"_

"What! But that's impossible for them to get here since we kept it a...secret," replied Heroine 13.

 _"Negative, it seems that the person also used the Teleportation Quirk to steal that information about Class-A coming here, I suggest that we need to leave now-!"_ too late as the light inside the dome flickered out and the lights that the orbs emitted were now seen easily and multiple portals opened in several zones, women started to stream out.

 _"Streamer! Order your Orbs to attack! I and Snapper will escort the students out of here!"_ ordered Starshards/Izuku and Streamer replied and then Izuku went running back to the other students who headed to the entry, but then 4 portals appeared in front of it and each of the sides 3 more opened up and women stepped out of it and all of them looking dangerous.

 _ **"You won't escape anywhere, and neither do your bodyguards go anywhere as well,"**_ said a woman descending out of the portal revealing a beautiful woman who was...naked, her whole body colored in black and purple energy and showing 2 gleaming eyes. Izuku sweatdropped as he hoped that not every villain women was an exhibitionist.

Since her whole body was black and purple it made...many things very visible and showing that she wasn't wearing underwear showing her private places with ease, and he was lucky he wore armor but he did hope that no one heard the sound of his member hitting the metal rather hard and to him the contact made rather a loud sound.

The pressure got more to it as the villains send lecherous looks at the muscular builds of the suits and imagined many lewd fantasies and it got worse when the women licked their lips and began to comment that the Black Market wasn't going to cut it anymore.

"The Black market doesn't have a lot of muscular boys to sell, right?"

"Yeah, I want a muscular scowling guy!"

"Seeing him squirm and unable to do anything and make him call me mistress makes me so wet~!"

"The thought alone makes you wet already, you are such a slutty woman~!"

Now Izuku wished he had a cloning Quirk because he was sure that he wasn't able to keep up with those women as the thought alone scared him, though lately, he has been remembering that he was able to do it longer with Nedzumi and his mom and how long he could keep it in and how long he could go on.

Now wasn't the time to think about it since the USJ was underneath attack and Izuku and Snapper stood in front of the students and both held their repulsors aimed at the women, both of them making a sound with their repulsors that if they got any closer they wouldn't hesitate to shoot them down, though the power was set on knockout.

 _"Sir, I can't contact the school since they are jamming the signals rather well, it will take me some time to send a message through,"_ said Jarvis inside of Starshards.

"Deploy the drones, the Orbs alone won't cut it in the back and neither do I think we can handle them in the front," responded Izuku and the effect was immediate as several plates detached themselves of the suit and aimed at the front.

 _ **"Interesting! It seems the armored suits here are stronger than the ones at the Expo!"**_ said the woman floating down smirking very confidently. **_"Allow me to introduce ourselves to you, we are the league of villains and we will make the whole world a woman world!"_**

 _'So they were the ones that attacked the Expo, but worse is that they are lunatics that are now trying to repeat the past of the Amazon Event!'_ this was a very bad thing if something like this were to happen and worse was he was there of all places! If they killed him or made them their slave it would only destroy the rebuilding relationship of women and men, and someone important as him and his mother's company it was bound to get very ugly as something like a gigantic fight would take place!

Why did he appear at the worst possible time right now!?

When he scouted for civilization he got attacked by All Might when he rescued Katsumi.

He got into the hot springs without checking if there was someone there.

When he enrolled in UA and did his test it was the same time Shouto took her test and Endeavor was there as well!

And now he got into a mess that threatened to destroy the rebuilding relationship between men and women, and if he got killed or unmasked then it would surely cause a major war and men not trusting women one bit anymore! _"Jarvis...next time I plan something can you make sure to make me think 4 times about it!"_

 _"Isn't the quote 2 times?"_ asked Jarvis confused.

 _"You will understand why I need to do it 4 times,"_ replied Izuku as he readied himself for a fight and he couldn't afford to lose even if he had to kill a few of them to make sure he would get out and the students as well.

* * *

 **Alrain: Yeah, you didn't think I would make this a simple Fanfiction where the world of women where the MC gets a gigantic Harem? It would be fucking boring and the Lemon between Izuku and Katsumi will soon come, and soon talking about Izuku and Shouto becoming fiancees will come soon and that they are going to talk a lot more often as Izuku wants a marriage where they know each other and that Shouto will be happy.**

 **Attack on Titan Lightning Burst: It seems you guys liked the story a lot! Though I wrote it a bit sloppy it will go improve as you now know one of the abilities Eren possess. Absorbing Lightning and that gave me another idea for something again! And all in a mere span of a few minutes after I wrote it down!**

 **RWBY: The First: It is a Story where Jaune and Ozpin are practically the only males, but it won't be Jaune wanting to be a Huntsmen or something like that as he supports huntresses in the way as a Doctor! Imagine a Jaune wearing a white lab coat and glasses and a calm look and quite speedy to help a huntress!**

 **DQ Izuku Crossovers: Yes, I decided to have the Dual Quirk Izuku go to other worlds!**

 **Sapphire Nagisa: Still going with this!**


End file.
